Un beso de amor
by Ana d G
Summary: Terry Grandchester tiene que organizar una fiesta de navidad para su familia, él está desesperado, sin embargo no imagina que esta situación lo llevará a conocer a Candy White quien cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA NOVELA UN BESO DE AMOR DE ALISSA DEAN, ES UNA HISTORIA MUY CORTITA, PERO ES MUY APROPIADA PARA ESTAS FECHAS, POR ESO DECIDÍ PUBLICARLA HASTA AHORA, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS NO SE QUEDARAN ATRÁS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

DUENDES navideños! -exclamó Paty.

Paty se dirigió a la casa de Candy, indignada, y se limpió la nieve de las botas en el felpudo antes de entrar.

-¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea de anunciar nuestra empresa como «duendes navideños»? preguntó.

Candy tomó un trago de café mientras consideraba la pregunta.

-Supongo que mía. Pensé que llamaría la atención.

Candy tomó una de las hojas publicitarias que había sobre la mesa y leyó en voz alta:

-¿Problemas con las Navidades? Llame a los duendes navideños de Servicios Ejecutivos C&P. Proporcionamos todo lo que pueden necesitar los ejecutivos ocupados para tener unas navidades felices.

Paty se quitó las botas, entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a Candy.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es animado y diferente, y... parecemos dos duendes, si lo piensas bien.

Tanto Paty como ella eran de mediana estatura, aunque Candy pensó que el pelo castaño, los ojos marrones y la figura de Paty se acercaban mucho más al estereotipo de duende. En cambio, ella era esbelta y tenía el pelo rubio, largo y rizado.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso -continuó Candy-, en este momento pareces un troll enfadado. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Sí. El señor Cornwall.

-¿El señor Cornwall? ¿El de Cornwall Accouning?

Paty se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla.

-El mismo -respondió-. No podrías creer lo que necesita ese «ejecutivo ocupado» para pasar las navidades felices.

-Oh, no, no es posible que…

-Aciertas -dijo Paty, estremecida-. Fui a su oficina. Quise saber lo que podía hacer para alegrar sus navidades y se abalanzó sobre mí.

-¿Que se abalanzó sobre ti? -preguntó Candy, mirándola con preocupación-.

¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Bueno, no -respondió, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente-. No lo sé.

¿Hay más té?

-Desde luego.

Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirle una taza de café a su amiga. Segundos después se encontraba de vuelta en el salón.

-Ahora me contarás todo lo que ha pasado.

-No hay mucho que contar -dijo, tras tomar un poco de café-. Llegué, el señor Cornwall me invitó a entrar en su despacho, me sirvió un café y sólo sé que, de repente me encontré entre sus brazos.

-¡Es horrible!

-Justo lo que pensé. Y encima pasó a las nueve en punto de la mañana.

Si hubiera sido por la tarde no me habría extrañado demasiado, pero por la mañana… casi todos los hombres que conozco están medio dormidos a esa hora. Pero ese canalla ya tenía ganas de fiesta.

Candy estuvo a punto de reír. La expresión de Paty era realmente graciosa.

-Sí, tienes razón, no había pensado en ello -dijo-. Pero sigue. ¿Qué hiciste?

Paty sonrió.

-Bueno… en realidad fue bastante divertido. El señor Cornwall es alto, y fuerte, pero como yo estoy algo rellena decidí enfrentarme a él.

Candy sonrió.

-¿Y quién ganó?

-Yo, por supuesto. Ten en cuenta que tengo tres hermanos mayores, y son mucho más duros que el señor Cornwall -respondió, arqueando una ceja-. Además, entendió el mensaje en cuando le pegué la primera patada entre las piernas, y se marchó. No quiero ser pesimista, pero me temo que vamos a perder muchos encargos de Cornwall Accounting. Sobre todo cuando Cornwall intente explicar sus magulladuras a la señora Cornwall.

Candy estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que las implicaciones económicas del asunto no le importaron demasiado.

-Me da igual. No necesitamos esa clase de negocios.

-No, supongo que no, aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando tuviéramos algún cliente -dijo, tomando un poco más de café-. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más aterrador de todo? Por un momento estuve a punto de ceder a las demandas del señor

Cornwall.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Candy, asombrada.

-Es cierto -respondió, ruborizada-. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí pensé que si ésa era la forma de conseguir que nuestro negocio despegara, debía hacerlo.

-¡Paty, por favor…! -exclamó Candy, horrorizada.

-De todas formas pensé que si el señor Cornwall se salía con la suya, yo no tendría más remedio que renunciar a mi puesto. Y eso tampoco habría sido muy bueno para el negocio. De modo que le pegué una buena patada y me marché.

-Bien hecho. Además, no estamos tan desesperadas.

Paty arqueó una ceja.

-Yo diría que sí. Llevamos tres meses en este negocio y sólo hemos tenido un cliente.

Candy pensó que era algo bastante aproximado a la verdad. El negocio no iba, precisamente, como lo habían previsto.

-Te olvidas del encargo que hicimos para la Fundación Claire.

-Te recuerdo que sólo les cobraste el precio de los materiales.

-Sí, es cierto, pero son una organización humanitaria. No me pareció correcto que…

-No sé lo que serán ellos, pero nosotras no somos una organización humanitaria

-interrumpió-. y por si fuera poco, aún no he olvidado el asunto de Bernard Trucking.

Le diste todo tipo de material y terminamos pagándolo nosotras.

-Es que era un hombre encantador. Y no tenía dinero para…

-¡Nosotras tampoco lo tenemos! Además, no niego que el señor Bernard fuera un buen hombre, pero su hijo no lo era. ¡Y terminaste saliendo con Eddy Bernard! Te pidió prestados doscientos dólares y no lo has visto desde entonces.

Candy inclinó la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar el asunto de Eddy.

-Estoy segura de que me los devolverá cuando ponga los pies en el suelo

-murmuró, aunque no creía que aquello fuera a suceder.

-¿y qué hay de Higgins Stainless Steel? Prácticamente nos rogaron que nos hiciéramos cargo de su empresa y tú te negaste.

-No me siento culpable por ello -dijo Candy, entrecerrando los ojos-. Lenny Higgins era un canalla. No sólo quería que nos encargáramos de organizar las navidades de su familia, no. También quería que le comprara un regalo a su amante sin que se enterara su esposa. y me pareció demasiado. Esto es un negocio serio.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón -admitió Paty-. Pero será mejor que dejes de involucrarte personalmente con los clientes, o de lo contrario no ganaremos dinero nunca. No sé… tal vez no estemos hechas para el mundo de los negocios. Tú eres demasiado blanda, y yo atraigo a los locos.

-Oh, vamos, tú no…

-Venga, no lo niegues. Piensa en los clientes que he conseguido. Primero fue aquel tipo, el que quería que organizáramos una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al invierno en el parque. ¿Recuerdas como quería que lo hiciéramos? Si lo hubiéramos hecho, habríamos acabado en la cárcel.

-Es cierto, pero…

-Luego conseguí a ese grupo de agentes de seguros que querían que saliera de una tarta para celebrar las Navidades. ¡Querían que saliera de una tarta! ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de nata que habrían necesitado para taparme?

Candy imaginó la escena y rió.

-y finalmente, el asunto del señor Cornwall -continuó-. ¿Qué diablos me ocurre?

Se suponía que los hombres preferían a las mujeres altas, de piernas largas, no a las bajitas como yo.

Candy negó con la cabeza. Paty no era una belleza clásica, pero sus ojos y su generosa figura llamaban la atención de los hombres.

-Puede que no seas muy alta, pero eres muy atractiva. Hay algo muy interesante en ti. Te aseguro que despiertas muchos pensamientos obscenos en los hombres.

-Eso es cierto -gimió Paty-. Todos los tipos que conozco quieren acostarse conmigo.

-Bueno, no te quejes. Los hombres que conozco yo piensan que soy una estúpida.

Las relaciones sentimentales de Candy habían sido un desastre. Les prestaba dinero, les limpiaba la ropa, se involucraba en sus problemas, y al final todos decidían que no la necesitaban.

-No eres ninguna estúpida, Candy. Es que has elegido a hombres poco adecuados para ti, y por si fuera poco te comprometes demasiado. Pero me alegra que seas así, porque no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda cuando Charlie y yo nos separamos. La empresa me dio algo en lo que pensar -dijo, con tristeza-. Aunque me gustaría que funcionara.

-Va a funcionar, ya lo verás -le aseguró su amiga-. Tiene que hacerlo, Paty. No tengo otras alternativas.

-Podríamos volver a trabajar en la agencia de trabajo temporal.

Candy se estremeció.

-No, gracias. Estoy cansada de pasar todo el día delante de una fotocopiadora, o archivando documentos. Y a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Además, tenemos muchos años de experiencia de trabajo y somos perfectamente capaces de salir adelante.

-Podríamos buscar un trabajo fijo.

-Aunque consiguiéramos encontrar alguno, cosa bastante dudosa en la actualidad, nos echarían cuando hicieran la próxima reducción de plantilla. Siempre nos echan en primer lugar.

-Será porque somos bajitas -se quejó Paty-. Cuando algún jefe quiere despedir a media plantilla, siempre piensan en nosotras. Me siento como uno de esos patos a los que disparan en las ferias.

-No quiero volver a trabajar para nadie, Paty. Quiero trabajar para mí.

-Yo también, pero me gustaría ganar dinero de vez en cuando -dijo, echándose el pelo hacia atrás-. Nunca pensé que tendríamos este problema. A fin de cuentas no hay tantas empresas como la nuestra en Calgary.

-No sé, tal vez se deba a que no nos conocen -comentó Candy-. Cuando alguien quiere organizar fiestas, o seminarios, o una simple comida de negocios, no piensan en C&P Executive Services. Si lográramos introducimos en el mercado…

-Probablemente nos toparíamos con más locos -la interrumpió.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-No, de eso nada. Tiene que haber algún ejecutivo normal y corriente, que esté ocupado y que necesite organizar sus navidades. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry Grandchester se estaba enfrentando a las navidades a su modo: se comportaba como si no existieran.

Sin embargo, y por desgracia para él, las navidades estaban empeñadas en llamar su atención.

-¡Malditas navidades! -gruñó.

Colgó el teléfono y lo miró con desprecio. En aquel momento habría sido capaz de gritar si alguien le hubiera mencionado, otra vez, las navidades.

Se frotó las sienes y miró la pantalla de su ordenador. Se suponía que debía estar trabajando en el diseño de su dispositivo de respuesta a la voz, uno más de los proyectos de Grandchester Technology Development, su empresa de ordenadores. Pero, en lugar de eso, había pasado buena parte de la mañana charlando con distintas personas sobre las navidades.

Todo había empezado con una llamada de su tía María, a las nueve en punto.

-No es una fiesta de Navidad, Terry. Esta noche sólo serán unas cuantas personas. Vendrás, ¿verdad? Toda la familia va a venir, además de algunos amigos de tu tío Reg y varios vecinos. Ah, lo olvidaba… la señora Marlowe también va a venir. Tiene una hija preciosa. Deberías conocerla.

Para empeorar las cosas, Eliza, su hermanastra, llamó poco tiempo después.

-Voy a dar una fiesta -había dicho-, y deberías venir. He invitado a mi amiga

Stacey,. de Detroit, y creo que deberías conocerla.

Tras Eliza, le tocó el turno a su tía Louise.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos. Además, va a venir la sobrina de un amigo de Frank, y creo que deberías conocerla.

Pero la racha no había terminado ahí. Cuando terminó de hablar con sus familiares tuvo que hablar con varias personas, relacionadas con su negocio, que querían que asistiera a diversas fiestas. Y para terminar, había llamado su madre.

Definitivamente, necesitaba gritar. Así que lo hizo.

-¡Pony!

Terry esperó un momento. No obtuvo respuesta, así que repitió:

-¡Pony!

Entonces oyó un suspiró y el crujido de una silla. Pony no tardó en aparecer en el despacho. Su alta figura se dibujó contra la luz que entraba desde la recepción.

-¿Quieres algo, o sólo pretendes molestar?

-Quiero algo. Quiero un billete para enero.

-Lo comprendo -dijo ella, mientras entraba en la habitación-. ¿En clase turista, o en primera clase?

-Si fuera posible, no me importaría ir en la bodega de carga. Pero eso sí, siempre

que el avión fuera vacío. Al parecer todo el mundo está obsesionado con las malditas navidades.

-Vaya, veo que este año no estás precisamente lleno de espíritu navideño.

-No, desde luego que no. Y no es que no me gusten las navidades; es que no quiero que sean ahora.

Paty sonrió.

-Pues me temo que tendrás que aceptarlo. No es algo que pueda posponer, como si fuera una cita.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo, nervioso-. Ocurre todos los años. Las navidades siempre llegan en el momento más inoportuno. Si tienen que festejarlas en algún momento, ¿por qué no eligen otro?

-No lo sé. Tal vez porque no tienen en consideración tu trabajo.

-Es evidente que no -dijo, irritado-. En fin, ¿has encontrado ya ese lugar, como te pedí?

-¿Pedírmelo? Fue más bien una orden. Pero no lo he encontrado. A estas alturas es casi imposible encontrar un lugar para dar una fiesta de Navidad. Es uno de diciembre, y todos los locales están alquilados desde hace semanas.

-Genial. Hank Tumbull ha dicho que tengo que dar una fiesta. Dice que sería una magnífica oportunidad para enseñar nuestros productos a inversores potenciales. ¿Y cómo voy a dar una fiesta si no puedes encontrar un sitio?

Pony lo miró.

-No me culpes a mí, Terry. No habría tenido ningún problema si me lo hubieras dicho hace un par de meses.

-Hace un par de meses estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en eso -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles que se acumulaban en su mesa-. Y ahora también estoy ocupado. Tengo que diseñar programas, comprobar datos, probar equipos… No tengo tiempo para organizar una fiesta de Navidad.

-Bueno, no te lo tomes así. No es tan malo. Sólo es…

-¿Que no es tan malo? Es horrible. He recibido docenas de llamadas esta mañana, y todo el mundo me quería invitar a alguna fiesta. Por si fuera poco, hay un montón de invitaciones entre el correo. y no se me ocurren excusas para rechazarlas todas.

Pony sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vas a alguna? Algunas personas se divierten en esas fiestas.

Terry se estremeció.

-Pues yo no. Odio ese tipo de cosas. Nadie habla de cosas interesantes, como dispositivos electrónicos o programas. Se limitan a sentarse, a reír, a charlar y a beber. Y a veces, hasta cantan.

-Qué raro -rió Pony.

-Desde luego que sí, además, casi todas las invitaciones son de mi familia.

Pony alzó los ojos al cielo.

-No hay nada malo en ellos,Terry. Debo reconocer que son demasiados, perparecen buena gente.

-Sí, probablemente lo sean.

Terry se levantó de su butaca y se acercó al ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio. No había nada malo en su familia, ni mucho menos. Terry los quería a todos, aunque de vez en cuando olvidara que existían. Pero ninguno sabía demasiado sobre electrónica, ni sobre telecomunicaciones, ni sobre robótica. Así que no veía razón alguna para salir de su despacho y pasar una larga velada simulando prestar atención cuando, seguramente, estaría pensando en otra cosa.

Además, tenían la fea costumbre de darle consejos sobre asuntos que no le parecían importantes.

-Pero tengo la impresión de que no aprueban mi forma de vivir, o algo así

-continuó.

-Claro que no. Yo tampoco la apruebo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no se puede

decir que vivas de ninguna forma.

Terry se volvió y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, no, tú también…

-Sí, yo también. Pero no me malinterpretes. Cuando intentas comportarte bien, eres encantador. Sin embargo… no prestas atención a tu vida.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-Que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho o en el laboratorio.

Terry miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba mucho su despacho. Había un sofá en una esquina, para descansar un poco cuando se quedaba a trabajar por las noches, un ordenador en su escritorio y otro en una mesa cercana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi despacho? Me gusta así. Somos una empresa de tecnología y…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Y no dudo que eres un gran profesional. Pero no tienes vida privada. Por ejemplo, nunca has salido con la misma mujer más de una semana… y sólo sales tanto tiempo con ellas si siguen llamándote por teléfono.

-Sí, bueno…

Terry pensó que todo el mundo se quejaba de lo mismo. Cuando no insistían en que los visitara acompañado por una mujer, intentaban presentarle a alguna mujer.

En realidad, no comprendía la actitud de sus familiares. Ya había muchas mujeres en su familia, y no necesitaban más. Él, al menos, no necesitaba a ninguna mujer. Se divertía cuando salía con alguna, pero no había conocido a ninguna mujer que fuera tan interesante, o tan importante, como los dispositivos de alta tecnología que intentaba desarrollar.

-Además, también está tu familia -dijo Pony-. No pasas mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Al contrario. Paso demasiado tiempo con ellos. y cuando voy a visitarlos,

terminan arrinconándome y diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer. Se ha convertido en una especie de tradición. Si nos limitáramos a cenar y a mantener una conversación trivial, como todo el mundo, no estaría mal

-declaró, mientras volvía a sentarse-. Pero ahora, para empeorar las cosas, se les ha ocurrido ese asunto de los regalos.

-¿Qué regalos?

-Ya sabes, los regalos de Navidad.

-Ah, eso… De todas formas nunca pierdes el tiempo con los regalos. Todos los años haces lo mismo. Compras perfume y brandy. Perfume para las mujeres y brandy para los hombres. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no me regalas una botella de brandy este año? Aún no he gastado los tres últimos frasquitos de perfume que me regalaste.

-Este año no voy a regalarte ni perfume ni brandy.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé -respondió, irritado-. Mi madre ha dicho que no es apropiado.

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó, mirando el teléfono-. Ah, claro… has dicho que acababa de llamar.

-En efecto.

-¿Te ha llamado para decirte que no es apropiado que me regales perfume?

-Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Sugirió que hiciera regalos más personales.

En realidad, había sido algo más que una sugerencia. Su madre había empezado diciendo que quería hablar con él acerca de las navidades, y había continuado con el habitual discurso de la importancia de aquellas fechas, para terminar con una crítica general sobre los regalos que hacía. Le había dicho que hiciera regalos más personales y había añadido que, para regalar brandy y perfume, era mejor que no regalara nada.

La idea de no hacer regalos le pareció magnífica. Pero Terry sabía que su madre tenía una intención muy distinta. Si hubiera dicho que prefería no hacer regalos, se habría enojado, y no quería entristecerla.

-Al parecer, piensa que dar los mismos regalos a todo el mundo no es apropiado

-continuó él.

-Yo diría que tiene razón -dijo Pony.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Es un gesto insensible por tu parte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Terry no entendía que había de malo en ello.

-Que es algo que nadie hace. Se supone que los regalos tienen que significar algo, que no se hacen sólo por compromiso.

-Ah, vaya, no lo sabía -dijo, con cierto sarcasmo-. De todas formas, y como parece que sabes mucho sobre el asunto, ¿qué te parece si tú…?

Pony adivinó lo que iba a preguntar y negó con la cabeza.

-No, de eso nada -lo interrumpió-. No voy a encargarme de comprar los regalos para tus familiares. En primer lugar, no tengo tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, no disfruto haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Pony!- exclamó Terry, exasperado-. No es como si te pidiera que tuvieras un hijo conmigo. Sólo quiero que compres unas cuantas cosas, eso es todo.

-No, tú quieres que haga algo más que comprar unos regalos. Me estás pidiendo que piense en todos y cada uno de tus familiares y que les haga un regalo apropiado a cada uno. Pero no podría hacerlo.

-Ni yo -murmuró él.

Terry no tenía idea de qué tipo de regalos podía hacer. No sabía qué cosas les parecerían personales y qué cosas no.

-¿No podrías…? -continuó.

-No, no podría -respondió Pony.

Terry la miró con impotencia y sonrió.

-Por favor… Necesito que alguien me ayude.

-No -insistió ella, mientras se levantaba de la butaca-. Además, pierdes el tiempo al intentar convencerme. No voy a hacerlo, es mi última palabra. Soy tu administrativa, no un Rey Mago, ni Papá Noel.

-Pues en este momento no me importaría nada que lo fueras. ¿No podrías ponerte en contacto con ellos para que hagan los regalos en mi lugar? -preguntó, en tono de broma.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -se preguntó ella, entre risas, antes de salir de la habitación-. Pero antes tengo que encontrar un lugar para hacer la fiesta de Navidad y reservarte un billete de ida al mes de enero. y tengo la impresión de que conseguirte un duende sería mucho más fácil.

Pocas horas más tarde, Terry pensó que tendría problemas si Pony no conseguía hacer un milagro.

Estaba sentado junto al escritorio, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. La tarde no había sido mucho mejor que la mañana. Le había dado instrucciones a Pony para que no lo molestara, y, por una vez, había obedecido. Había estado cuatro horas solo, sin interrupciones de ninguna clase.

Pero no había conseguido nada. El asunto de los regalos le preocupaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Resultaba evidente que era algo importante para su madre, y para otras muchas personas, aunque él no lo entendiera del todo.

De todas formas, debía admitir que no había hecho demasiados esfuerzos por

entenderlo. Quería a sus familiares y no le agradaba que desaprobaran su actitud,

pero tenía que dirigir un negocio, trabajar en sus inventos y conseguir más inversores.

No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de

solucionar el problema; alguien que organizara la fiesta, que enviara las invitaciones y que comprara los regalos de Navidad sin que él tuviera que hacer nada.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de Su despacho se abrió. Era Pony, de nuevo.

-Creo que he encontrado la solución a tus problemas -declaró.

Terry la miró con incertidumbre. Pony lo miró con intensidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y bien?

-Una amiga me ha sugerido que llamara a una agencia de servicios, así que lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Que acaban de enviar a una persona -respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta-. Entre, por favor. Y no permita que el mal humor del señor Grandchester la altere.

Es horrible, pero incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

Terry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo y parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando vio a la mujer que acababa de entrar. De mediana altura, su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y se rizaba alrededor de su cara. Llevaba una falda de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta roja y botas negras. Pony se acercó a él, le dio una tarjeta roja y dijo:

-Te presento a Candice White. Tu duende navideño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Candy pensó que, aquella vez, el loco le había tocado a ella.

En cuanto entró en el desordenado despacho de Terry Grandchester, deseó que

Paty la hubiera acompañado. Pero Paty no estaba en la oficina cuando recibió la llamada de Grandchester Technical Development. La mujer con la que había hablado le había parecido perfectamente normal, de modo que se dijo que se podría encargar ella sola del asunto.

Ahora, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura. El presidente de Grandchester Technology

Development no había hecho nada malo, nada que hiciera pensar que no era una persona agradable y normal. De hecho, no había dicho nada. Se había limitado a mirarla con intensidad, sin ningún disimulo.

Estaba apoyado en el escritorio, frotándose la barbilla mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza, una y otra vez, como si no hubiera visto a una mujer en toda su vida.

A Candy le pareció una actitud tan grosera que se permitió el lujo de devorarlo con los ojos, a su vez; pero sabía que probablemente lo habría hecho de todos modos;

Terry Grandchester era uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en toda su vida.

Alto, de pelo castaño, con ojos azules, pestañas oscuras y largas, y una cara que resultaba de una belleza muy clásica. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas subidas por encima de los codos; su corbata estaba sobre la mesa, en lugar de encontrarse en el cuello de la camisa, y la chaqueta de color azul marino, a juego con sus pantalones. descansaba sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

Al menos ya sabía varias cosas sobre él. Era atractivo, algo desordenado, y vestía muy bien aunque resultaba evidente que no le importaba demasiado su aspecto.

Respiró profundamente y se dijo que podía enfrentarse a ello. Sólo tenía que comportarse como; una profesional.

Terry parpadeó y sonrió de repente. Y fue una sonrisa tan encantadora que

Candy olvidó sus intenciones y perdió el control de la situación.

-La estoy mirando con demasiada intensidad, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Bueno… sí, supongo que sí -respondió.

-Eso me ha parecido -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero es una reacción natural. Al fin y al cabo nunca había visto a un duende.

Terry Grandchester parecía sorprendido, como si esperara que aparecieran más duendes en su despacho. Candy se miró y maldijo la hora en que habían decidido utilizar el reclamo publicitario de los «duendes» para obtener más clientes.

-En realidad no soy un duende. Yo…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Los duendes no existen -dijo él, mirándola con admiración-.

Pero si existieran, serían iguales a usted.

Candy se estremeció, pero intentó recordar que no debía involucrarse personalmente en el trabajo. Debía mantener el asunto en el terreno de lo profesional.

No podía negar que era un hombre encantador, pero seguía siendo un posible cliente.

-Mire, señor Grandchester…

-Por favor, tutéame -la interrumpió-. Llámame Terry. Nadie me llama de usted en la empresa, ni siquiera Pony. y aunque haya dicho que soy horrible, no es cierto. El día de hoy ha sido una excepción. Pero, ahora que has llegado, es posible que mi humor mejore bastante.

Candy estaba a punto de perderse en aquellos ojos y en aquella sonrisa.

Intentaba desconfiar de él, pero no lo conseguía.

Terry hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en la butaca de cuero que había enfrente del escritorio.

-En fin, supongo que tenemos que hablar de negocios -continuó él-. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el motivo de su visita.

-Yo…

-Bueno, imagino que querrás tener una lista -dijo-. Veamos… En primer lugar, está mi madre, Eleanor Baker. Se casó con Richard después de que muriera mi padre.

Luego están mis hermanas, Karen, Annie, y Eliza. En realidad, supongo que son mis hermanastras, porque son hijas de Richard. Ah, y también están mis tías: Judith, Francine, Sofía, Louise y María. Francine es la hermana de mi madre. Sofía es la hermana de mi padre, y Louise y María son hermanas de Richard. Judith es tía de Louise y de María, pero…

Terry se detuvo un momento, la miró y añadió:

-Tal vez debería apuntarlo en un papel.

Candy lo había estado escuchando en silencio, asombrada.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, aunque… tenía la impresión de que se trataba de organizar una fiesta de negocios.

Terry la miró con sorpresa.

-¿De negocios?

-Sí. Tu secretaría me ha dicho que querías dar una fiesta de Navidad. Una fiesta de negocios.

-Ah, sí, eso… ¿También puedes encargarte de ese asunto?

-Por supuesto -respondió Candy, sin comprender-. En C&P Executive Services nos encargamos precisamente de esas cosas. Organizamos fiestas, reuniones de negocios…

-¿y también os encargáis de hacer regalos de Navidad? Es increíble.

-¿Regalos de Navidad? -preguntó Candy, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando allí. Bueno… tenemos una pequeña gama de objetos de regalo. Ya sabes, los típicos regalos de empresa. Objetos de oficina y demás.

-¿Los compráis al por mayor?

-A veces sí, pero…-Entonces no valen. No servirían para mi familia.

-¿Para tu familia? -preguntó, absolutamente perpleja-. ¿Quieres que me encargue de hacer los regalos de Navidad de tu familia?

-Por supuesto que sí. Estás aquí por eso, ¿no?

Candy se sintió muy decepcionada. Pensó que sólo era un ejecutivo más de los muchos que había conocido, tan concentrados en su trabajo que no tenían tiempo para las cosas importantes de la vida.

-No, en absoluto. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre la fiesta de Navidad.

-¿Pero qué hay de los regalos de Navidad? Puedes hacerlo también, ¿no es cierto?

Terry la miró con cierta desesperación y Candy dudó. Parecía necesitar ayuda, y no podía negar que ella necesitaba obtener un cliente. Pero pensó que, si aceptaba, Paty no la perdonaría.

-No. Nuestra empresa no se dedica a esas cosas.

-¿No?

-No, además se trata de algo demasiado personal.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de las personas que no tenemos tiempo? ¿No podrías… hacerlo?

Candy dudó. Parecía desesperado, y ella necesitaba un cliente.

Sin embargo, comprar regalos de Navidad para los familiares de Terry entraría de lleno en lo que pretendía evitar. Sería, sin duda alguna, como involucrarse personalmente.

-No lo creo -respondió, con una sonrisa de frialdad-. y ahora, si podemos hablar sobre la fiesta...

-Sí, claro, sobre la fiesta -dijo él, observá bien, hablemos sobre la fiesta.

Candy se sintió inquieta de repente. Había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que la ponía nerviosa.

-Tu secretaría me ha dicho que no podías encontrar un local para dar la fiesta de Navidad de tu empresa. T no me extraña. Yo tampoco he podido, así que sugiero que la hagas aquí mismo. Arreglando un poco la decoración podemos lograr que tenga un aspecto festivo. Serviremos canapés y bebidas, y si te parece bien podríamos decorar cada piso del edificio de un modo distinto, para que…

-Parece interesante -la interrumpió-. Pero dime una cosa, Candy… porque te llamas Candy, ¿verdad?

-¿O prefieres que te hable de usted y te llame señorita White?

-No, Candy está bien.

-¿Cuántas fiestas has organizado, exactamente?

-¿Yo, personalmente? Bastantes, de hecho.

-No, me refiero a las que ha organizado tu empresa.

-No demasiadas -admitió-. Sólo llevamos en el negocio unos cuantos meses y…

-Ah. Comprendo.

Candy lo miró y tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que había adivinado lo que sucedía. Tal vez no tuviera aspecto de típico ejecutivo, pero resultaba evidente que no era un hombre al que debiera subestimar.

Terry tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a juguetear con él.

-Es un negocio muy difícil, ¿verdad?

-Sí, en ocasiones lo es -respondió ella.

-Lo entiendo. Cuando se han realizado varios trabajos, encontrar más clientes es fácil. ¿No es cierto?

Candy consideró la posibilidad de mentir, pero no lo hizo. Sospechaba que no lo habría engañado.

-En efecto.

-y supongo que la organización de ésta fiesta es justo lo que necesitas para abrirte camino…

-Me ayudaría bastante, sí.

-Estoy seguro de ello -dijo observándola con intensidad-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, Candy?

Candy lo miró con desconfianza. Ya sabía lo que Iba a decir.

-¿Un trato?

-Sí, un trato -respondió, mientras dejaba el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio-. Tú te encargas de los regalos de Navidad de mi familia. y a cambio te contrataré para que organices la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa.

-Eso es extorsión, señor Grandchester.

-Terry -le recordó-. Y no es extorsión en absoluto. Es un simple trato. Estoy desesperado y tengo la sensación de que tú también lo estás. De este modo, nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy insinuando que lo hagas gratis. ni mucho menos. Te pagaré.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitírtelo? -preguntó-. Tienes muchos familiares…

-Vaya... -sonrió-. Tienes sentido del humor. Empezaba a pensar que no lo tenías.

Candy miró sus labios y se estremeció. Pero no quería reaccionar de aquel modo ante él. Terry le parecía el típico ejecutivo que sólo pensaba en el trabajo. y estaba intentando presionarla para que hiciera algo que no quería hacer.

-No te preocupes por el dinero -dijo Terry-. Puedo permitírmelo. Y es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar. Vendrán muchas personas a la fiesta. Personas importantes que gastan enormes sumas en... ese tipo de cosas. Si haces un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que conseguirás encargos para una buena temporada.

Terry tenía razón. Además. No era un trato tan malo. Sólo tenía que comprar unos cuantos regalos de Navidad. Sabía que a Paty no le haría gracia, aunque le encantaría saber que por fin había conseguido un encargo.

-De acuerdo, supongo que puedo comprar unas cuantas cosas.

-¿y las envolverás?

-Claro, los regalos siempre se envuelven.

-¿y qué hay de las tarjetas navideñas? ¿Puedes enviarlas también?

-Bueno…

Terry hizo un gesto hacia el montón de sobres que había en una de las esquinas del escritorio.

-Ah, y tienes que echar un vistazo a estas invitaciones y responder de algún modo. Algo razonablemente educado, que no suene a «Váyase al diablo».

-Oh, bueno, yo… supongo que yo…

-Bien -sonrió él, satisfecho-. Estás contratada.

-No es posible que tengas tantos parientes…

Candy miró la lista de hermanas, tías, tíos primos y se quedó anonadada.

-Hay veinte personas en esta lista. No es posible que todos sean familiares

-insistió.

Llevaba una hora sentada en la incómoda butaca del despacho de Terry, y habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder levantarse y estirar las piernas.

-¿Veinte? ¿He mencionado a Pony?

-No.

-Entonces serán veintiuno. En cuanto a lo que dices, todos son familiares míos.

Con excepción de Mable, naturalmente -dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Es culpa de mi madre. Se casó con Richard sin pensar en los problemas que me iba a crear todas las navidades.

-Supongo que estaba pensando en otras cosas en aquel momento –murmuró Candy, estirando un poco las piernas.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Candy lo miró y se preguntó si tendría alguna idea sobre lo que tenía en mente su madre cuando se casó. Durante la última hora había llegado a la conclusión de que

Terry Grandchester era el hombre más despistado, y tal vez el más atractivo, que había conocido. Su aire de desesperación, junto con su atractivo físico y su increíble encanto, habrían bastado para que muchas mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

De hecho, no entendía que no saliera con nadie. Pero pensó que no era asunto suyo. No quería mantener ningún tipo de relación personal con él. Aunque sentía curiosidad.

Intentó concentrarse en la lista de familiares.

-Casi todos son mujeres. Puedo regalarles cestitas, con jabones y perfume y…

-¿Perfume? -preguntó él, negando con la cabeza-. Nada de perfume.

-¿Por qué?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero algo más… personal.

-¿Personal? -preguntó Candy-. ¿Quieres que haga regalos más personales a tus familiares?

-En efecto. Creo que sería más… adecuado.

-Ya. Pues no me parece muy adecuado que obligues a otra persona a hacer los regalos a tu familia.

Terry sonrió.

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que no estoy acostumbrado a extorsionar a nadie. Es la primera vez.

-Comprendo -dijo-. Regalos personales… Muy bien, entonces tendrás que contarme algo sobre ellos.

-¿Algo sobre ellos?

-Sí, algo que me ayude. Lo que hacen, lo que les gusta… ¿Por qué no empezamos por tus hermanas? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

-¿Cuántos años? -se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. No lo sé… muchos más que yo.

-¿Más de cuarenta?

-No, todas no. Eliza es posible que sí. En verano asistí a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y creo recordar que cumplía cuarenta; aunque cabe la posibilidad de que fuera el cumpleaños de su marido, no lo sé. Es bastante viejo. Pero ahora que lo pienso… puede que esa fiesta fuera el aniversario de Frank y de Louise…

Candy pensó que si seguían así no terminarían nunca, de modo que decidió olvidar, por el momento, el asunto de la edad.

-Bueno, olvídalo. ¿A qué se dedican?

-A qué se dedican… -repitió.

-Sí, claro, ¿cómo se ganan la vida? ¿Tus hermanas trabajan?

-Bueno… creo que Annie hace algo con niños.

-¿Es profesora?

-Profesora o peluquera, no sé, no lo recuerdo nunca. Eliza trabaja en un banco o en un hospital, y Karen tiene un empleo relacionado con los animales, pero tampoco estoy seguro. Aunque sé que le gustan los gatos.

Amanda escribió la palabra «gatos» junto al nombre de Karen. Siempre podía regalarle algún juguete para el gato.

-¿y qué hay del marido de Karen?

-¿Albert? A él también le gustan los gatos.

-¿y tus otras hermanas? ¿Annie y Eliza? ¿Qué tipo de cosas les gustan? .

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Pero tienes que saber algo, cualquier cosa… piensa. Cuando están juntos, ¿de qué

hablan?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-De nada en particul Tom, que siempre hablan de gatos.

Candy empezaba a tener una idea bastante surrealista de la familia de Terry.

Imaginó que todos permanecían en silencio mientras Tom y Eliza les daban largos e interminables discursos sobre felinos.

-Bueno, intentémoslo por otro lado... Háblame de tus tías, de Louise y de María.

-No hay gran cosa que decir. Son mis tías, eso es todo. Y ni siquiera sé cuántos años tienen.

Candy empezaba a pensar que ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenían.

-¿y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Puedes decirme algo sobre ella?

Terry se ruborizó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Es mi madre. Se llama Eleanor Baker y se ha casado dos veces. Primero con mi padre y luego con Richard.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-Necesito más detalles -dijo, mientras intentaba acomodarse en la butaca.

-Es lo único que sé. Y no me mires de ese modo. Creo que la gente no debería saber demasiadas cosas sobre sus familiares. Es demasiado…

-¿Personal?

-¡Exacto!

Candy levantó la mirada de la lista y lo observó.

-No puedo hacerlo, Terry.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no puedes hacerlo? Tú…

-No puedo hacerlo. En realidad no creo que nadie pudiera. Es imposible.

-No puede ser imposible. Hay muchas personas que hacen regalos de Navidad a sus familiares. No es como si te pidiera que desarrollaras un sistema informático completamente nuevo… sólo quiero unos cuantos regalos, eso es todo.

-Regalos personales -puntualizó-. Para personas que no conozco y de las que no sabes nada.

-Entonces, tendrás que conocerlos.

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo?

-Te estás quejando todo el tiempo, y no queda otra opción. No me importaría que les hicieras los regalos sin conocerlos. Pero, ya que insistes, supongo que tendré que organizar una reunión para que puedas conocerlos.

Candy no sabía lo que tenía en mente, pero sospechaba que no le iba a gustar.

-No. No pienso hacerlo. Me niego a reunirme con veinte desconocidos para averiguar qué tipo de regalos quieren. En primer lugar, dudo que me lo dijeran; y en segundo lugar, seguramente me arrestarían.

-No lo creo. Los duendes no acaban nunca en la cárcel. Papá Noel se enfadaría y no queremos que eso suceda. Sin embargo, no te preocupes; no estoy sugiriendo que preguntes directamente. A fin de cuentas no quiero que se enteren. Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que hacer los regalos.

-Sí, claro.

-Necesitamos que los conozcas de un modo... natural. Podrás hacer todo tipo de preguntas personales sin levantar sospechas. Serás el primer duende en misión de espionaje. Pero necesitamos una excusa para reunimos con ellos.

-Mira, Terry, creo que deberías olvidarte de eso. Yo…

-Ya lo tengo -la interrumpió-. La tía María.

-¿La tía María?

-Sí. Toda la familia va a estar en su casa, así que podrás conocerlos a todos -dijo, mirándola-. Estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-Magnífico -continuó él-. En tal caso, irás a la fiesta de la tía María.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICAS, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TODOS ESTOS DÍAS HAN SIDO ALGO AGITADOS, POR ESO NO HE PODIDO TERMINAR OTRO CAPÍTULO DE MI OTRA HISTORIA, PERO LO HARÉ MUY PRONTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

¿La fiesta de la tía María? -preguntó Paty, con incredulidad.

Paty tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

-¿Ese tipo espera que lo acompañes a una fiesta de su familia para que puedas averiguar detalles personales sobre sus parientes? -continuó.

-En efecto -respondió Candy, que se había sentado en la cocina-. Hasta llegó a sugerir que fuera sola. Dijo que habría tanta gente que nadie notaría que soy una desconocida, y que no notarían su ausencia.

Paty estalló en una carcajada.

-¡y yo que pensaba que ya conocía todas las clases de locos del mundo! ¿Qué le contestaste?

-Le dije que me negaba a ir sola -respondió, con cierto orgullo-. A fin de cuentas son sus familiares. Si tengo que ir, él también.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a ir? -preguntó Paty, asombrada.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Si he de comprarles regalos de Navidad, tengo que conocerlos personalmente. Es la única forma. Terry no parece saber gran cosa sobre ellos, excepto sus nombres.

Candy miró su reloj y se levantó de la silla. Si se daba prisa, aún podía darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco el pelo.

Paty la siguió por el pasillo.

-Candy, escúchame… No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Candy, mientras entraba en su habitación.

Candy abrió el armario y echó un vistazo a su contenido. Terry tampoco sabía qué tipo de ropa llevaban en las reuniones familiares. No sabía si eran muy serias o informales. Sólo sabía que vestían bien.

-Porque no es una buena idea -respondió Paty, mientras se sentaba en la cama-. En primer lugar, yo diría que está completamente loco. Y en segundo lugar, es un cliente. Esta mañana te horrorizó la posibilidad de que yo coqueteara con un cliente para conseguir un encargo. y ahora, resulta que eres tú quien lo haces.

-No voy a coquetear con él -protestó Candy.

Pero Terry era un hombre tan atractivo que a Candy no le habría importado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Paty tenía razón. Terry no estaba completamente en sus cabales. y además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que supiera coquetear con alguien.

Eligió un vestido rojo y cerró el armario.

-La única persona que tiene una aventura aquí eres tú -dijo Candy.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú -contestó-. Hay una docena de rosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y una tarjeta dirigida a tu nombre.

-Ah, eso… -dijo Paty-. No me las han enviado por eso. Son del señor Cornwall.

-¿Del señor Cornwall?

-Sí, del tipo que me atacó esta mañana. Me envió el ramo de rosas y una tarjeta, para disculparse.

-Un detalle encantador.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo-. Probablemente le preocuparía que llamara a la policía, o a su esposa.

-En cualquier caso ha sido un bonito detalle -dijo, mientras alzaba el vestido-.

¿Qué te parece?

-Es bonito -respondió Paty-. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a esa fiesta con ese tipo? No sabemos nada de él. Puede que sea un psicópata o algo así.

-¿Terry? -preguntó, negando con la cabeza-. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Además, no se trata de una cita. Es como si… como si fuera su ayudante en una reunión de negocios.

-¿Negocios? Nos dedicamos a solucionar problemas a ejecutivos y empresas, no a confraternizar con sus familias.

-No es una cita -insistió.

-De todas formas, la idea no me gusta en absoluto. Creo que debería acompañarte, para echarle un vistazo -dijo, mirando su reloj-. ¿A qué hora viene a recogerte?

-No va a venir a recogerme. Nos veremos allí.

-Qué caballeroso -dijo con ironía.

Terry se había ofrecido a recogerla, pero Candy había insistido en que prefería ir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada a su amiga.

-Sólo es una reunión de negocios, Paty. Y cuando se trata de negocios, la gente no suele ir a recoger a otras personas. Además, teníamos que cambiamos de ropa y…

-¿Y qué va a hacer él? ¿Cambiarse de ropa o ponerse el traje de ser humano?

-bromeó.

-¡Paty!

-Mira, Candy, hemos conocido a muchos tipos como ese hombre: Y hasta ellos conocían algún detalle sobre sus madres. Pero parece que ese individuo ni siquiera sabe que tiene madre. Y si lo sabe, no piensa demasiado en ella -comentó con sarcasmo.

Candy frunció el ceño.

-No te metas conmigo. He hecho lo que dijiste; que hiciera. He conseguido un encargo y no pienso echarlo todo a perder. Va a pagarlo todo.

-¿y qué obtendrá a cambio?

-El trabajo, nada más. No te preocupes, no me quiere a mí. Sólo soy su… duende navideño. La solución para sus problemas.

-y el principio de tus problemas -dijo Paty, en tono de broma-. Candy, apreció mucho lo que intentas hacer, y quiero que nuestro negocio salga adelante. Pero no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.

-No te preocupes, Paty. No me harán daño.

-Te lo harán si te comprometes con un tipo como ese.

-No mantengo ninguna relación personal con él. Sólo voy a ver a su familia, eso es todo. Y no estaremos mucho tiempo. Se supone que debo ir, interesarme un poco por sus vidas y marcharme. Y tengo que hacerlo deprisa, porque Terry detesta la fiestas.

¿Sabes una cosa? Siento cierta lástima por él. Se siente muy incómodo cuando está con sus familiares, y no sabe qué hacer.

-¿Que sientes lástima por él? -preguntó Paty, asombrada-. Por Dios, Candy…

¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?

En aquel momento, Terry se hacía la misma pregunta.

Se había apoyado en el arco que separaba el comedor del salón de su tía, y estaba tomando un vaso de ponche, preparado por María. Como de costumbre, María

había invitado a tres veces más personas de las que se podían sentar en la casa.

Había gente sentada en el sofá, en las sillas e incluso en el suelo, delante de la chimenea. Más de la mitad eran familiares de Terry, y el noventa por ciento de los presentes eran mucho mayores que él; en cuanto a los demás, había varias mujeres a las que había invitado con la evidente intención de que intentaran seducirlo. Una de ellas era una mujer alta, maquillada de un modo bastante clásico; otra, una pelirroja que al parecer se dedicaba a la cría de gatos, según Eliza; y otra, una morena de aspecto peligroso que iba a tocar el piano más tarde, porque a María le apetecía cantar.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. Tomó un poco más de su bebida y analizó la cuestión. Tenía dos buenas razones para estar allí.

Su duende navideño tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre sus familiares.

y además, se sentía algo incómodo con la conversación que había mantenido con Candy.

Cuando le había confesado que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre sus familiares, Candy lo había mirado con recriminación. En realidad, le sorprendía que supiera tan poco; al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con ellos. No tenían muchas cosas en común, pero se suponía que debía conocer algunos detalles básicos, como lo que hacían para ganarse la vida o su edad.

En aquel momento, una mujer de mediana edad y vestido azul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Terry?

-Hola, mamá. Terry se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla con sincero afecto.

Justo entonces, pensó que tampoco sabía su edad exacta. Como él tenía treinta y dos años, intentó hacer el cálculo. Pero no tuvo éxito.

-Me sorprende verte aquí. Especialmente después de la conversación que mantuvimos esta mañana. Pensé que estarías… disgustado.

-¿Disgustado? ¿Yo? Claro que no.

Su madre lo miró con intensidad e incertidumbre.

-Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que quería decir? ¿Entiendes lo de los regalos?

-Claro -respondió él, aunque no lo entendía en absoluto-. No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, asombrada.

Pero Eleanor no tuvo ocasión de seguir hablando, porque en aquel instante apareció María.

-Vaya, Terry, estás aquí… Lisa Marlowe acaba de llegar. Y ha venido con su hija Susana. Quiero que seas amable con ella -dijo, en voz baja-. Tiene una tienda de ropa en la calle Cincuenta y nueve. y podría ayudarte mucho en tu carrera.

Terry miró a la mujer que acababa de entrar en el salón.

-Tía, yo me dedico a diseñar sistemas informáticos. En este momento estoy trabajando en un dispositivo de voz, y no tiene mucho que ver con el diseño de prendas de vestir.

-Ah, bueno… estoy segura de que tiene una voz muy bonita. Por si no lo sabías, canta en un coro.

Antes de que Terry pudiera hablar, María se alejó para charlar con sus invitados.

-Lisa, cariño, me alegro mucho de verte. Ésta debe de ser Susana… quiero presentarte a alguien que está deseando conocerte.

Terry gimió y se dio la vuelta, buscando alguna forma de escapar, y se encontró de frente con su tío Reggie.

-Ah, estás aquí, Terry. Quería hablar contigo.

Terry-¿Conmigo? estrechó su mano sin demasiado entusiasmo. No tenía nada contra su tío, pero sospechaba lo que se avecinaba.

-Sí, contigo. Para ser exactos, tú tía me ha pedido que hable contigo. Está muy preocupada por ti, al igual que tu madre, y lo comprendo.

Reggie empezó a hablar sobre la familia, la responsabilidad, y otros temas similares en los que Terry no estaba muy interesado. En aquel momento recordó la razón por la que no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos; y por tanto, la razón que explicaba que no conociera demasiados detalles sobre sus vidas.

Abandonó toda esperanza de averiguar algo y decidió que ya se encargaría su duende navideño. Pero aún no había llegado, y pensó que si no aparecía pronto daría cualquier excusa y se marcharía de allí.

Candy pensó que al menos uno de los parientes de Terry tenía espíritu navideño.

Pagó al taxista y caminó hacia la casa, completamente decorada con bombillas encendidas y diversos objetos navideños. Había varios coches aparcados en la calle, y en seguida pudo oír la música, las risas y las voces.

Levantó una mano para pulsar el timbre de la puerta, pero dudó. No sabía cómo

era posible que se hubiera prestado a algo así. Cuando estaba en la oficina de Terry le había parecido una locura, pero razonable. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía un episodio de Misión imposible.

Además, la perspectiva de conocer a los parientes de Terry la incomodaba. No sabía qué podía esperar. Terry los había descrito de tal modo que cualquiera habría pensado que eran un grupo de excéntricos o de santos. Por otra parte era una desconocida y nadie la había invitado, salvo el propio Terry.

Fuera como fuera, intentó recordarse que a todos los efectos era una reunión de negocios. y había tantos coches en el exterior de la casa que todo hacía suponer que nadie repararía en su presencia entre tanta gente.

Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando vio a la persona que acababa de abrir, y que no parecía nada extraña. Era una mujer alta, de pelo canoso y sonrisa agradable.

-Hola. Soy Candy…

-¡Candy…! Sí, claro que sí… Debes de ser la hija de Hemp. Pero entra, por favor.

¿Tú marido no ha venido contigo, o es que está aparcando el coche?

-No, yo...

-¿Es que no ha podido venir? Qué lástima. Pero me alegra que hayas venido, aunque sea sola. Hemp estará encantada. Vamos, entra, querida. Ahí afuera hace mucho frío, ¿no te parece? No puedo creerlo. En los partes meteorológicos habían dicho que tendríamos buen tiempo durante una semana.

-Yo oí que…

-En fin, nunca se sabe con esas cosas -la interrumpió-. Pero deja que guarde tu abrigo. Ah, y puedes dejar tus botas aquí. Eso de encontrar las botas cuando una se marcha de una fiesta navideña es una especie de tradición en este país, ¿verdad? El año pasado fui a una fiesta y me marché con las botas de otra persona -dijo, mientras entraban-. Pero aún no me he presentado… soy María Saunders. Pero, por favor, llámame Mary. Cuando me llaman señora Saunders sólo consigan que me sienta más vieja. En fin, voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Hemp.

-No, no -dijo Candy, con rapidez-. Señora Saunders… Mary yo no soy la hija de…

-¿No eres la hija de Hemp? -preguntó, observándola con atención-. Debo admitir que no te pareces demasiado, ni a él ni a Margery.

-Probablemente no. Yo…

-Claro que siempre podrías ser el resultado de alguna aventura extramatrimonial… -rió Mimi-. Pero no puedo imaginar a Hemp en una situación como ésa.

En aquel instante, otra mujer apareció en el recibidor. Era más alta y delgada que Mary.

-Ah, Eli… te presento a Candy. No es hija de Hemp.

-Pues claro que no -dijo Eli-. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta con sólo mirarla. Hola, Candy… ¿Eres amiga de Karen?

-No -respondió, mientras estrechaba su; mano-. Soy…

-Uf… menos mal -dijo Eli en voz más baja-. No quiero decir que tenga nada en contra de los amigos de Karen, ni contra la propia Karen, pero son bastante raros en general. Creo que se debe a que casi todos son de Detroit.

-Nunca he estado en Detroit -aseguró Candy. Candy miró a su alrededor. La alfombra, de color verde pálido, y las paredes de color pastel demostraban buen gusto. Empezaba a pensar que los familiares de Terry eran personas normales y corrientes, y con cierto sentido en asuntos de decoración.

-Yo tampoco -dijo Eli-, aunque pasé una temporada en Denver. Por cierto, en realidad me llamo Eleanor, Eleonor Baker, aunque todos me llaman Eli.

-Eleanor -repitió Candy entonces… debes de ser la madre de Terry.

-Claro, yo… -Eleanor dejó de hablar y la miró con sus grandes ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su hijo-: ¿conoces a Terry? -preguntó, asombrada.

-Si -respondió, ruborizada-. El… me ha invitado a venir.

-¿Te ha invitado a la fiesta? -preguntó Eleanor, sin salir de su asombro-. ¿Has

oído eso, Mary? Terry la ha invitado…

Mary y Eleanor la miraron con extrañeza, como si estuvieran viendo a un bicho raro. Candy deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

-Bueno… Terry… él me ha invitado a la fiesta y… en fin, dijo que a nadie le importaría -acertó a decir.

-¿Importamos? Por supuesto que no nos importa -dijo Eleonor, mientras tomaba del brazo a Candy-. De hecho, estamos encantadas.

Eleonor hizo un gesto hacia tres mujeres que estaban charlando, ninguna de las cuales era mucho mayor que Terry.

-y esas son las hermanas de Terry. Pero ven, te las presentaré… Candy, te presento a Eliza, a Annie y a Karen. Queridas, os presento a Candy. Es amiga de Terry.

Las tres mujeres dejaron de hablar y miraron en absoluto silencio a la recién llegada.

-¿Amiga? ¿De Terry?

Annie la miró con absoluta curiosidad mientras la preciosa Karen estrechaba la mano de Candy, con entusiasmo.

-¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? -preguntó Karen-. Espero que queráis casaros en

Navidad. Las bodas navideñas son… maravillosas.

-No hemos pensado en casamos -dijo Candy-. De hecho…

-¿Pero cómo puedes preguntar una cosa así? -preguntó Eliza-. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta de que las cosas no han llegado a ese punto? Si no tienes cuidado, la asustarás. No le hagas caso, Candy. Karen es una romántica empedernida.

Hasta cree que todos los días son mágicos.

-y lo son -dijo Karen, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hermana-.

Todos, menos los idus de marzo. Ese día no es bueno para nada. Yo no me casaría por esas fechas.

Su sonrisa era tan amistosa como la de Eliza, así que Candy sonrió a su vez y pensó que Terry se equivocaba en lo relativo a sus familiares. No había nada malo en ellos, excepto, tal vez, una inusitada tendencia a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

-¿Cómo conociste a Terry? -preguntó Annie-. Perdónanos, pero nos morimos de curiosidad.

-Pues entré en su despacho y…

-Ah, vaya… amor a primera vista -dijo Karen, dando un codazo amistoso a Eliza-. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

-Desde luego, es muy romántico. ¿Qué ocurrió, Candy? ¿Os mirasteis y decidisteis que estabais hechos el uno para el otro?

-Yo no diría que fuera exactamente así.

-En aquel momento Candy oyó la voz de un hombre.

-¿Candy?

Se volvió y vio que Terry avanzaba hacia ellas entre la pequeña multitud. Llevaba pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, y un jersey marrón y verde que acentuaba el brillo de sus ojos. Candy se alegró muchísimo de verlo, aunque intentó convencerse de que su alegría se debía, tan sólo, a que podría sacarla de aquel lío.

Terry se detuvo a su lado y sonrió.

-Acabo de verte ahora mismo -dijo él.

-Es que acabo de llegar.

Terry miró al grupo de mujeres.

-Ya veo que has conocido a mi madre y a mis hermanas.

-Sí, yo…

-En efecto -la interrumpió Eleonor. Y estamos encantadas con ella, Terry. Pero deberías habérnoslo dicho…

Terry frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de Candy -respondió Eliza-. O más bien, a lo que hay entre Candy y tú.

-Entre Candy y yo… -repitió Terry, sin entender nada.

-¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? -preguntó Karen.

-¿Es que pensaste que no nos gustaría? -preguntó Eliza.

-¿O es que querías sorprendemos? -preguntó Annie.

Todas lo miraron, expectantes. Terry miró a Candy, confuso, y Candy carraspeó antes de entrar en explicaciones.

-Precisamente estaba intentando explicar a tu familia lo de… nuestra relación.

-Ah, ya, nuestra relación.

-Efectivamente -dijo Candy, mirando a las mujeres-. Veréis, Terry y yo no…

-No te preocupes, cariño -la interrumpió Terry, con ojos brillantes-. Es mi familia y quiero que lo sepan.

Terry sonrió y la abrazó ligeramente. Sus tías y su madre también sonrieron.

La única que no estaba sonriendo, de hecho, era Candy. Estaba pensando en el método más atroz y doloroso de asesinar a Terry Grandchester.

-Personalmente prefiero a las variedades de pelo corto -dijo Eliza-. Aunque en cierta ocasión tuve un gato de Angora y me gustaba muchísimo. ¿A ti qué te parece, Candy?

-Yo, bueno… no sé mucho de gatos. Pero los encuentro muy interesantes.

-Porque lo son. Sabía que pensarías lo mismo que yo -dijo Eliza, sonriendo-.

¿Quién sabe? Puede que se deba a alguna especie de conexión cósmica, como diría Karen.

Candy se limitó a sonreír. Le habían caído bastante bien, y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco. En cambio, no podía decir lo mismo de Terry.

-Tal vez -dijo Candy-. ¿Me perdonáis un momento? Tengo que hablar con Terry.

Eliza asintió con indulgencia.

-Ah, claro, el amor… ¿No es maravilloso?

-Espléndido, sin duda -murmuró Candy.

Se alejó de las mujeres y salió en busca de Terry. Estaba charlando con una pareja, mientras tomaban unos vasos de ponche.

-Ah, aquí estás -dijo Terry, al verla-. Cariño, te presento a mi tío Frank y a mi tía Louise. El tío Frank es asesor financiero.

Terry pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Candy.

-En efecto -dijo Frank, mientras estrechaba la mano de Candy-. Hola, soy Frank Bromwell. Encantado de conocerte. Estaba diciendo a Terry que podría venir a verme el día de año nuevo. Y como estáis juntos, tú también quedas invitada.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Candy, sonriendo-. ¿Podéis perdonamos un momento, por favor? Tengo que hablar con Terry.

-Por supuesto, marchaos -dijo Louise-. Frank y yo recordamos lo que se siente en situaciones como la vuestra, ¿ verdad, Frank?

En cuanto se alejaron de los demás, Terry miró a Candy y preguntó, en un susurro:

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Has descubierto algo personal sobre ellos?

-No, sólo que a Eliza le gustan los gatos. Pero tenemos que hacer algo. Tus parientes creen que…

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto, Candy. Siempre han sido así.

-Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Piensan que tú y yo… que tú y yo… mantenemos una relación sentimental.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, tomando un poco de ponche-. Me pregunto por qué.

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sabes de sobra.

-Te aseguro que nunca he sabido lo que piensan, ni por qué lo piensan -dijo, con cierta solemnidad.

-Pues en este caso creo que es evidente. Tú… Terry la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Candy.

-Sss… alguien podría oímos.

-Quiero que me oigan. Quiero que…

-Calla -dijo Terry.

Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema? -preguntó él, en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

Candy se apartó de él y se apoyó en la encimera.

-¿A ti qué te parece? El problema es que piensan que mantenemos una relación. Y lo piensan porque tú les has dicho que…

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía que darles alguna excusa. Además, ¿qué se suponía que podía decir? No podía decir que eres mi duende navideño, ¿no te parece?

-Existe una enorme diferencia entre un duende navideño y lo que esas personas están pensando.

-En realidad, no. En tu tarjeta dice que proporcionáis todo lo necesario para que vuestros clientes tengan unas navidades felices. -dijo él, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

Candy empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo.

-Sí, pero…

-No he tenido otra opción, Candy. Además, en este momento necesito una novia. Si no la tuviera, me buscarían una.

-Pues si necesitas una mujer, búscate una -espetó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me busque una mujer ahora mismo? No sólo es imposible, sino que no quiero hacerlo. Además, es una oportunidad perfecta para que averigües algo personal sobre mis familiares. ¿Has notado cómo han reaccionado? Estaban deseando conocerte. Desean hablar contigo.

-Sí, pero…

-En tal caso, no deberías tener problemas para averiguar detalles personales

-sonrió, triunfante.

Candy podría haberlo estrangulado, pero no lo hizo.

-Terry, por favor… no es como si creyeran que estamos saliendo. Creen que vamos a casamos.

-¿Y qué?

-Que no es cierto. -Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no tienen por qué saberlo.

-Terry Grandchester nunca había escuchado algo tan horrible. No puedes mentir a tus parientes de ese modo. Sobre todo, en Navidad.

-No he mentido, Candy. Sencillamente han sacado sus propias conclusiones, eso es todo.

-Una conclusión errónea, y tú no te has molestado en sacarlos de su error.

-No, es cierto. Y no pienso hacerlo. Ya has visto lo que me esperaba en la fiesta

-dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el salón. Han traído a varias mujeres, sólo para que me conocieran.

Candy pensó en tres mujeres, bastante agresivas, que había conocido minutos antes.

-Bueno, son bastante agradables -mintió.

-¡Ja!

-Terry…

-Además, no sabría de qué hablar con ellas. No tengo nada en común con la dueña de una tienda de ropa, con una criadora de gatos y con una mujer que se gana la vida haciendo hechizos.

Amanda se frotó la nariz.

-Supongo que son un poco… excéntricas. Pero eso no es razón para que…

-Es razón de sobra. Si no estuvieras aquí, se me habrían lanzado al cuello. Y luego me llamarían por teléfono con intención de salir. Eliza, Karen, María, mi madre y Dios sabe quién más, llamarían más tarde para saber si había salido con alguna de ellas.

Yo tendría que buscar alguna excusa, como siempre, o me vería obligado a salir por compromiso con una mujer que no me gusta. Pero, de este modo, no tendré que hacerlo.

-Sí, lo comprendo, pero…

-En cuanto a mis parientes… a ellas les da igual mientras salga con alguien.

Además, se lo merecen. Han sido ellas las que han llegado a una conclusión equivocada,

y no te dieron ocasión de sacarlas de su error.

-No me extraña que se hayan equivocado. A fin de cuentas tú…

Terry alzó una mano.

-Bueno, bueno… puede que les haya seguido el juego, pero estaban dispuestas a creérselo de todos modos. y por otra parte, no hacemos daño a nadie. Son felices. Y les gustas.

Candy lo había notado. De hecho no recordaba haber estado nunca en mitad de un montón de personas que pensaban que era el ser humano más maravilloso del mundo.

-Sí, ahora son felices. Pero, ¿crees que seguirán siéndolo cuando descubran la verdad?

-¿Y cómo van a descubrirla? Yo no pienso contárselo.

-Tendrás que decir algo. La próxima vez que vayas a una reunión como ésta…

-No tengo intención de ir a otra reunión en una buena temporada. Eso es parte de tu trabajo, por si lo has olvidado. Tienes que encontrar excusas aceptables para librarme de esas invitaciones.

-Pero…

-En cuanto a mi familia… si vuelven a preguntar en el futuro diré que ya no salgo contigo. No será una mentira.

-No, no lo será, pero…

Terry suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera, a su lado.

-Oh, vamos, Candy, no le des tanta importancia. Sólo será una noche. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que estás haciendo, exactamente. Y es una oportunidad perfecta para que descubras cosas personales sobre mis parientes.

Candy pensó que tenía sentido, en cierto modo.

-Además, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer? -continuó él-. No podrías convencerlos de que no tenemos una relación. Quieren creerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

-Bueno…

-y quién sabe… podría ser divertido.

-¿En qué sentido?

Terry acarició su mejilla y Candy se estremeció.

-En muchos sentidos.

Candy dio un paso atrás.

-Eres un chico bastante travieso, ¿lo sabías?

-El peor de todos-dijo él, con solemnidad.

En aquel instante pudieron oír la voz de María, que estaba en el salón, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Están en la cocina, Eleonor -dijo la mujer-. ¡Y creo que se están besando!

-¿Lo ves? -preguntó Terry, en voz baja-. A estas alturas ya no podrías convencerlas.

-Me he divertido más que en todas las reuniones familiares a las que había asistido -declaró Terry cuando subieron al coche, minutos más tarde.

Terry había pasado un brazo por encima del asiento de Candy, Y su pierna derecha rozaba el muslo izquierdo de la mujer.

-En cuanto te vieron, me dejaron en paz -continuó, sonriendo, mientras arrancaba-. Debí buscar un duende hace años.

-Debiste buscarte una novia hace años -dijo ella-. ¿Es que nunca les habías presentado a una mujer?

Terry consideró la pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. Al menos, recientemente.

-¿Por qué no? Supongo que sales con mujeres, ¿no?

-Sí, claro que sí -respondió, a la defensiva-. Pero no las llevo a casa, para que conozcan a mi familia, a la primera de cambio.

Candy pensó en la forma en que la habían recibido.

-Tal vez sea buena idea. Pero podías presentárselas pasado cierto tiempo. ¿O es que no sales mucho tiempo con nadie?

-Bueno… normalmente no.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No lo sé- respondió, otra vez a la defensiva-. Es que tengo mucho trabajo y… pero olvidémonos de mí y hablemos de ti. ¿Sales con hombres a menudo?

Candy pensó en los dos últimos hombres con los que había salido. Con Dwight había pasado más tiempo limpiando su casa que saliendo. En cuanto a Kyle, el individuo se había limitado a ofrecerle incontables tazas de café mientras le hablaba de sus problemas.

-De vez en cuando -respondió, en voz baja.

-¿y tienes la costumbre de presentárselos a tus parientes?

-Lo haría, pero mi familia no vive en esta zona.

-¿Dónde viven entonces? ¿En el Polo Norte?

-No -respondió Candy-. Mis padres viven en Yellowknife?

-¿En Yellowknife? ¿En los territorios del noroeste? Dios mío… eso está bastante cerca del Polo Norte, en mi opinión.

-Sí, a veces parece el Polo Norte -admitió-. Está tan lejos que no puedo ir a visitarlos tanto como me gustaría.

A Candy le habría encantado que sus padres vivieran más cerca, pero no era así, y el resto de sus familiares estaba diseminado por todo el país. Sus padres vivían en el norte; su hermano, en el este; y su hermana, en el oeste. Se llamaban por teléfono a menudo, pero no era como vivir en la misma ciudad. Candy pensó que aquello resultaba muy irónico. Ella quería estar más cerca de su familia y no podía; y Terry, en cambio, estaba tan cerca de ellos que prefería alejarse.

Terry le dio un golpecito en el brazo y dijo:

-Siempre puedes ir a visitarlos en el trineo de Papá Noel. Estoy seguro de que no notará la presencia de un duende entre los juguetes. Pero hablando de duendes…¿Qué tal te ha ido esta noche? ¿Has averiguado detalles personales?

-No demasiados, la verdad -respondió, cerrando los ojos-. Se han empeñado en que hablara sobre mí y sobre ti.

-¿Sobre mí? -preguntó Terry, alarmado-. ¿Qué han dicho de mí?

-Que pasas demasiado tiempo en tu despacho y muy poco tiempo con ellos.

-Ah -rió-. Siempre están diciendo esas cosas, pero no sé por qué. Paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Sí, claro -dijo, con ironía-. Pasas tanto tiempo con ellos que necesitas que otra persona averigüe detalles personales sobre sus vidas.

-Bueno, yo he descubierto algo esta noche -dijo Terry-. He averiguado que mi tío Frank es asesor financiero.

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo -murmuró.

-Pues tú te has pasado toda la noche con mi madre y mis hermanas y lo único que has averiguado es que creen que paso poco tiempo con ellas. No me parece un detalle muy personal.

-Averiguar ciertas cosas en una sola noche es casi imposible -explicó Candy-.

Son tus familiares, y deberías ser tú quien lo hiciera. Además, te equivocas en eso. He averiguado algo. Tu tía colecciona figurillas de Halsone.

-¿Halsone? ¿Qué es eso?

-Una marca. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, Terry. Están por toda la casa… me refiero a esas figurillas de cerámica.

-Ah, eso… ¿Tú crees que eso es un detalle personal?

-Si te dedicas a coleccionarlas, sí. Es un detalle personal, y una costumbre muy cara.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque están en todas las tiendas -respondió-. y ahora que lo pienso, el otro día vi un pequeño arlequín que podría gustarle. Sería un buen regalo para ella.

-Bien… ya tenemos un regalo. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

-Ya se me ocurriría algo.

Candy pensó que ahora sería más fácil. Al menos había conocido a sus parientes en persona.

Terry aparcó el vehículo frente al edificio en el que vivía Candy y la acompañó a la puerta. Candy sacó la llave de su bolsillo y lo miró.

-Buenas noches. Y gracias por haberme invitado a la fiesta. Me he divertido mucho.

-Yo también -dijo Terry.

-Sólo espero que no se entristezcan demasiado cuando sepan que no soy tu novia.

-Pero si eres mi novia… Al menos por esta noche -declaró, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Candy-. Y puesto que eres mi novia, yo diría que sería apropiado que…

Candy comprendió que iba a besarla. Cuando inclinó la cabeza sobre ella pensó que podía evitarlo con facilidad. Se podía apartar, o empujarlo.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera se movió cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios. Fue un beso dulce y suave, cálido. La besó durante unos segundos, acariciando su mejilla al mismo tiempo. Cuando se apartó de ella, Candy estaba sin aliento.

-Buenas noches, Candy -dijo.

Candy se marchó de inmediato y Candy entró en el edificio, estremecida. Se había prometido que mantendría las cosas en el terreno de lo estrictamente profesional y no lo había conseguido; pero, ahora que la había besado, estaba decidida a hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICAS... HOY LES TENGO UN REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO...**

**EL DÍA DE HOY VOY A SUBIR TODOS LOA CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, SON ONCE EN TOTAL, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y OJALÁ ME COMPARTAN SUS OPINIONES...**

**POR OTRO LADO, ESPERO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE ESTE AÑO QUE INICIA ESTÉ LLENO DE BENDICIONES Y MUCHO ÉXITO PARA TODAS... Y TAMBIÉN ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO TAMBIÉN ESTÉ LLENO DE MUCHAS LINDAS HISTORIAS QUE LEER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Esta mañana estás de buen humor

-dijo Pony, en tono de acusación.

Pony dejó unos cuantos manuales técnicos sobre el escritorio de su jefe y lo observó con una mezcla de sospecha y asombro.

-No me has gritado ni una sola vez, me has dado las gracias y por si fuera poco te he pillado silbando un villancico.

¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-preguntó la mujer.

-Nada -respondió, mientras tomaba uno de los manuales para ojearlo.

-Ya -dijo, mirándolo con más intensidad. En tal caso, tendré que llegar a la conclusión de que te han poseído unos extraterrestres.

Terry rió.

-No te preocupes, nadie me ha poseído. Sencillamente, estoy de buen humor. A fin de cuentas estamos en Navidad y se supone que la gente tiene que estar de buen humor en navidades.

-Pero a ti siempre te ha ocurrido lo contrario. Las navidades te irritan. Ayer mismo me pediste que encontrara un modo de hacer que desapareciera el mes de diciembre.

-O en su defecto, que me encontraras un duende

-le recordó-. y como lo has hecho, ya no tengo que preocuparme por nada.

-¿Un duende? Ah, claro… la mujer de la empresa de servicios.

La que va a encargarse de organizar la fiesta -sonrió.

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Entre otras cosas? ¿Qué otras cosas? -preguntó-. Oh, no, no me digas que la has convencido para que haga los regalos a tu familia.

-Ella… bueno, va a echarme una mano. ¿Te parece mal?

-Claro que sí. Tú madre no te pidió que hicieras regalos más personales para que se lo encargaras a una desconocida.

-No tenía otro remedio. Tú no querías hacerlo, y yo no tengo tiempo. Además, Candy no es una desconocida. Conoció a todos mis parientes ayer por la noche.

-¿Anoche?

-En efecto. La llevé a la fiesta de María.

-¿Fuiste a la fiesta de María? -preguntó con absoluta incredulidad-. Pensé que no te gustaban las reuniones familiares.

-y no me gustan, pero tenía que ir para que Candy los conociera a todos y descubriera detalles personales sobre ellos.

-¡Por Dios, Terry! -exclamó, mirándolo con desaprobación-. Es lo más terrible que he oído en toda mi vida. Son tus familiares. Se supone que deberías conocerlos.

-Sí, bueno, Candy hizo un comentario similar.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -respondió-. Pero estoy seguro de que se las arreglará.

-Es posible que lo haga -sonrió-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que Candy empieza a caerme bien.

-Es lógico. A todo el mundo le gustan los duendes. Pero no se lo cuentes a todo el mundo. No quiero que nadie sepa que tengo un duende.

-No te preocupes por eso -murmuró-. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Pony salió de la habitación, moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo.

Terry la observó y encendió su ordenador. Estaba de muy buen humor. Había resuelto todos sus problemas navideños, así que podía olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse en su trabajo.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Espera un momento -dijo Paty. Voy a ver si está.

Paty tapó el auricular con una mano e hizo un gesto a Candy.

-Es una tal Karen -explicó, en voz baja. Candy negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía hablar con ella.

-Lo siento, Karen, pero ahora no puede ponerse al teléfono -dijo Paty-. Sí, sí, le diré que has llamado.

Paty colgó y miró de nuevo a su compañera.

-Déjame que lo adivine… es familiar de Terry Grandchester.

-Acertaste.

-Lo había imaginado. Al menos no era Allistear Cornwall. Ha llamado tres veces, esta mañana, para disculparse.

Empiezo a pensar que lo dice en serio.

-Es posible. Te ha enviado unas flores y ha dicho que ayer se formó una idea completamente errónea de lo que sucedía. .

-Sí, es cierto. Me ha dicho que pensó que yo era muy atractiva, y que creyó que me estaba insinuando a él cuando dije que podía hacer mucho más felices sus navidades.

-Es posible que…

-Sí, es posible -la interrumpió Paty-. Pero eso no es ninguna justificación.

Debería haberse asegurado antes de arrojarse sobre mí. De hecho, se lo he dicho.

-¿y qué ha dicho él?

-Que tengo razón -sonrió-. Pero se justificó diciendo que no tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres, que no ha salido mucho desde que se divorció y que pensó que cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se hicieran de ese modo en esta época.

¿Puedes creerlo?

Candy empezaba a sentir lástima por Allistear Cornwall.

-Bueno… supongo que es posible.

-Sí, puede ser. El caso es que quiere que vuelva a su oficina y que le dé otra oportunidad. Le he dicho que no en tres ocasiones, pero no acepta una negativa.

-En tal caso, dale otra oportunidad. Puede que sea un buen tipo. Si quieres podemos ir juntas y…

-No, no, olvídalo. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre. Si fue capaz de comportarse de ese modo ayer, lo hará siempre.

-Nunca se sabe. Por cierto, ¿qué ha dicho Karen?

-Lo mismo que todos los demás, que quiere verte. Los Grandchester familiares de Terry te han estado llamando toda la mañana. Ya he hablado con Judith, que quiere tomar el té contigo. Y con Annie, que deseaba saber si asistirías a su fiesta. Y ahora, con Karen, que quería que asistieras a una conferencia sobre cosmología.

-Es una pena que no pueda ir. Estoy segura de que esa conferencia sería interesante.

-¿Por qué no puedes ir?

-No puedo, Paty. Esas personas quieren verme porque creen que soy la novia de Terry Grandchester. Y no lo soy -dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Paty se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Hemos recibido más llamadas esta mañana que en los últimos meses. Si fueran por asuntos de negocios sería maravilloso, pero no es así. ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que crean que eres la novia de Terry?

-No hice nada, salvo entrar en una habitación -respondió, mientras tomaba un poco del café que había dejado sobre la mesa-. Fue increíble. No me había sentido tan aceptada y tan querida en toda mi vida. Todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo. Fue como si estuviera de vuelta en casa.

-Ya. No sé por qué sospecho que no querían hablar, precisamente, sobre los detalles de la fiesta que tenemos que organizar en la empresa de Terry.

-No, me temo que no. Y por desgracia, tampoco querían hablar sobre regalos de Navidad. Querían hablar de mí, o de Terry.

-En eso se parecen a ti. Desde que has entrado en la oficina no has dejado de repetir el nombre de ese individuo.

-Eso no es cierto. Sólo estoy intentando encontrar regalos aceptables para sus parientes.

Candy sabía que estaba mintiendo. No conseguía olvidar lo que había sentido la noche anterior cuando Terry la había besado. Empezaba a interesarle, y mucho. ..

-Es más que eso. Te estás enamorando de él, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no -respondió con firmeza-. Aunque es un buen tipo, desde luego.

Es encantador, muy atractivo, y tiene una familia maravillosa.

-Una familia a la que no quiere demasiado.

-No, no es cierto. Creo que los quiere. Se pasó toda la noche preguntándoles acerca de su trabajo y de sus vidas.

-Sí, pero es algo que ya debería saber a estas alturas.

-Es una familia extraña. Terry está cansado de que lo critiquen todo el tiempo.

Están obsesionados con unirlo a alguna mujer. Ayer mismo habían invitado a varias mujeres con la evidente intención de que lo sedujeran. No parecen comprender que a la mayor parte de la gente no le agradan esas cosas. De hecho, creo que no entienden a Terry en absoluto.

-En tal caso, ya somos dos. O más bien, veintidós -bromeó Paty.

-Pues no veo qué hay de raro en Terry. Sólo es una de esas personas que se centran demasiado en su trabajo. Es una carencia comunicativa, eso es todo. No se comunica bien con su familia y su familia no se comunica bien con él. Si estuvieran juntos más a menudo…

-No lo hagas, Candy -advirtió.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó, con mirada inocente.

-No te involucres más. Te recuerdo que trabajas en una empresa de servicios, no en un gabinete psicológico.

-Lo sé -dijo con suavidad-. Pero estamos en Navidad.

-No puedes reformar a la gente, ni siquiera en esta época del año. Cada uno es como es. Las personas no cambian así como así, y mucho menos si no quieren.

-Pero yo no…

-No lo niegues, estás pensando en hacerlo y es algo que ya hemos hecho antes.

Las dos hemos salido con hombres con muchos defectos, y siempre pensamos que podríamos cambiarlos, pero no funciona. Nunca funciona. ¿Te acuerdas de Kyle?

Pasaste horas y horas escuchando sus problemas, y luego te abandonó por una camarera de Vancouver.

-En realidad era de Victoria, y…

Paty no permitió que terminara la frase.

-y luego está lo de Dwight. Le prestaste dinero, lo ayudaste a encontrar un trabajo, y en cuanto tuvo unos billetes en el bolsillo te dijo que no estaba preparado para mantener una relación.

-Sí, bueno, tienes razón. Es posible que tenga mal gusto con los hombres. Pero esta vez es diferente.

-Sí, claro. No sólo has cometido el error de involucrarte personalmente con Terry Grandchester. También lo has hecho con su familia.

-Eso no es cierto. Dudo que vuelva a ver a su familia, a menos que me tropiece con alguno de ellos por la calle y en cuanto a Terry… tampoco volveré a verlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, lo veré, pero sólo para discutir los detalles de la organización de su fiesta. Aunque sospecho que pasaré más tiempo con su secretaria que con él.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó, muy poco convencida.

-Completamente -respondió.

A pesar de la maravillosa velada que había pasado la noche anterior, y del beso que se habían dado, Candy pensaba que Terry no estaba realmente interesado en ella.

Sólo era su duende navideño, la persona que iba a resolver todos sus problemas. De hecho, estaba convencida de que ya habría olvidado su nombre.

En realidad, Terry recordaba perfectamente su nombre, entre otras muchas cosas.

Había estado pensando en ella a lo largo de la mañana. Pensaba en su pelo rubio y sedoso, en el maravilloso aspecto que tenía con el vestido rojo que se había puesto, y en el sensual contacto de su boca. No podía quitársela del pensamiento, y en consecuencia, había malgastado toda la mañana en ensoñaciones, sin avanzar en el trabajo.

En cualquier caso, no habría podido trabajar. Había recibido multitud de llamadas de sus familiares. Todos querían decirle que les había gustado Candy, que era una chica maravillosa y encantadora. Definitivamente, les había causado una magnífica impresión.

Al principio le había parecido algo divertido. Pero, cuando llamó su madre segundos más tarde, comenzó a sentirse culpable.

-Debo confesarte que en ocasiones he llegado a pensar que no sentarías nunca la cabeza. Me siento muy aliviada ahora que has encontrado a Candy.

-Bueno, mamá… sólo estamos saliendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Eleonor-. Pero seguirás viéndola, ¿no es así?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí -murmuró.

Terry ni siquiera sabía si volvería a ver a Candy. A fin de cuentas tenía que comprar los regalos y organizar la fiesta.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó que, de todos modos, tendría que verla. Era su duende, y por si fuera poco no podía olvidar el beso.

-En tal caso, supongo que tendré que conocerla mejor -continuó su madre.

-¿En serio?

-Desde luego. Me gustaría comer con ella en alguna ocasión.

-Sí, claro -dijo él, sin prestar demasiada atención.

-¿Qué os parece hoy?

-¿Hoy? -preguntó, alarmado-. No sé si podrá ser.

-¿y mañana?

-No… estoy seguro -balbuceo-. Tendré que hablar con ella.

-Entonces, habla con ella. He intentado hablar con Candy por teléfono, pero no he podido. Puede que cuando hables con ella…

Terry imaginaba que la reacción de Candy no sería precisamente positiva, pero su madre colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera añadir algo más.

Poco después, Pony lo llamó por el intercomunicador.

-Hank Tumbull por la línea uno -dijo.

Terry se apresuró a contestar.

-Hola, Hank, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, bien. Sólo te llamo para comprobar que es cierto lo que se dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A ti. A que hay una nueva mujer en tu vida.

Terry miró el teléfono con asombro. Conocía a Hank desde hacía un año, y no había hecho ningún comentario personal sobre sí mismo, ni sobre Terry, más allá de algunas menciones a su esposa e hijos.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Bueno… Ed Baigly estaba charlando con Ion Fieldman, que, como sabes, conoce a tu tío Reginald. Y mencionó que habías llevado a una mujer a la fiesta de tu familia, anoche.

Terry no comprendió que aquel asunto fuera del interés de Hank.

-Bueno…

-Así que es cierto…

-Sí, es cierto. Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué te interesa?

-No es simple curiosidad -le interrumpió-, Es un asunto de negocios.

-¿De negocios?

-Puede ser exactamente lo que necesitamos para obtener más inversores.

-Perdóname, pero no te entiendo.

-Es una cuestión de fiabilidad -explicó Hank-. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un brillante profesional, pero la gente es muy conservadora y hay personas que no se sienten a gusto con un hombre que sigue soltero. Creen que un hombre es más maduro y sólido cuando está casado.

-¿Casado? Pero yo no…

-No, ya sé que no, pero cualquiera diría que os vais a casar mañana por la mañana.

Al menos, por lo que dice Reg. ¿Vas a invitarla a tu fiesta de Navidad?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Excelente, excelente. Así podrás presentármela. Aunque ahora que lo pienso…

¿por qué no vienes con ella la semana que viene, a nuestra casa de campo? A Rhonda y a mí nos encantaría conocerla.

-Yo… tendré que hablar con Candy. No sé si tendrá tiempo.

Terry colgó segundos más tarde y empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos sobre el escritorio, nervioso. Su duende navideño empezaba a ser más necesario para él de lo que había planeado en un principio.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry llamó por teléfono poco antes de las once. Paty había salido por cuestiones de negocios y Candy no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Varias personas han estado intentando hablar contigo por la mañana -dijo Terry-.

¿Dónde has estado?

Candy se estremeció al escuchar su voz. Lo imaginó sentado en su despacho, entre montones de documentos.

-Aquí y allá.

-¿De compras? -preguntó, con ansiedad.

-Estoy en ello.

-¿Estás libre para comer?

-Sí -respondió, más animada.

-Magnífico, porque mi madre quiere comer contigo.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí. Quiere conocerte mejor.

-Maravilloso -dijo ella, con ironía-. No creo que sea buena idea, la verdad.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no -respondió, irritada-. Ya te dije anoche que no quería tener nada más que ver con tu familia.

-Pero también me dijiste que no habías descubierto demasiados detalles personales.

-Es cierto, pero…

-Pues ésta sería una oportunidad maravillosa para descubrir más. Puedes interrogarla. Estoy seguro de que sabe muchos detalles sobre los demás.

-Sí, supongo que podría, pero…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a comer con ella?

-En realidad yo no… ¿tú también vas a ir?

-Desde luego. Así podré echarte una mano. Además, quiero hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto.

Candy intentó negarse de nuevo, pero reconsideró su posición. Por lo que había oído la noche anterior, parecía que Terry no había comido con su madre en mucho tiempo, y estaba segura de que a Eleanor le haría mucha ilusión. Además, tendría la ocasión de averiguar más cosas sobre sus familiares. A fin de cuentas se había comprometido a comprar los regalos.

Pero había una razón más para que aceptase el ofrecimiento: estaba deseando ver a Terry de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-En tal caso, nos veremos a la una y media en Charbais. Y no llegues tarde. Mi madre odia a las personas que no son puntuales.

Candy colgó el teléfono Y sonrió. Al menos había una cosa que Terry sabía sobre su madre.

Candy llegó al restaurante a la hora prevista. Eleonor ya había llegado, a diferencia de su hijo.

Candy siguió al camarero hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba la mujer, esperando que Terry apareciera pronto; había aceptado ir a comer porque era una ocasión excelente para reunir a madre e hijo. Por otra parte, tenía intención de sonsacarla para averiguar más cosas sobre la familia y poder hacer los regalos. y para terminar, había decidido hablar con Eleonor para que supiera que su relación con Terry no era, ni mucho menos, seria.

No obstante, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Convencer a Eleonor no sería un problema; el verdadero problema estribaba en que Candy se sentía demasiado a gusto Con ella. Era encantadora.

-Me alegra que hayas venido -dijo Eleonor, al verla-. Quiero conocerte mejor.

Quiero que seamos amigas.

Candy tomó asiento a su lado.

-A mí también me gustaría -dijo, antes de tomar un poco de agua-. Pero tengo que explicarte algo sobre Terry y sobre mí. En realidad, nuestra relación no es muy profunda.

-Oh, vaya… temía que dijeras algo así.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí -respondió, con una sonrisa-. Es por nosotros, ¿verdad? Anoche te asustamos.

-Oh, no, ni mucho menos. Fuisteis muy amables conmigo. Es que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, cariño -dijo, mientras le daba una palmadita en la mano-. Pero tienes que comprenderlo. Terry nos preocupa mucho. No le vemos a menudo. Se pasa la vida en el despacho y ni siquiera aparece los fines de semana. Y no se puede decir que lleve una vida muy intensa.

-Lo comprendo, pero…

-Siempre me he culpado por ello -la interrumpió-. A fin de cuentas me casé con un hombre que ya tenía tres hijas. No hay nada malo en ellas, claro está. Karen puede ser un poco extraña en ocasiones y Eliza profesa un amor excesivo por los gatos. Pero Annie es un encanto. Y todas tienen buena intención.

-No lo dudo. Me gustaron mucho. Y estoy segura de que tu matrimonio…

-Terry tenía siete años cuando volví a casarme. Las chicas eran mucho mayores y… bueno, lo mimaron demasiado. y María y Louise, también. Son las hermanas de Richard.

Por desgracia no tuvieron hijos, así que podría decirse que adoptaron a Terry, en cierto modo. A fin de cuentas querer a Terry es fácil. Es un chico maravilloso, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, desde luego.

-Pero también es egoísta y obstinado. Aunque sé que nosotros tenemos la culpa de eso, en parte.

-Yo no creo que…

-Sin embargo, también es sensible y generoso. y ahora que sales con él, espero que cambie en relación con la familia. Con un poco de suerte lo veremos más a menudo.

Candy había decidido contarle la verdad, así que intentó hacerlo.

-Yo no soy…

Lamentablemente, no pudo terminar la frase. En aquel momento apareció Terry.

Llevaba vaqueros negros, tenía el pelo revuelto y sus zapatillas estaban llenas de nieve.

Todas las mujeres del local lo devoraron con la mirada.

Terry se detuvo junto a la mesa y se inclinó para besar a su madre en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá, siento llegar tarde.

-No sabía que tuvieras intención de venir.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, mientras se sentaba-. ¿Es que Candy no te lo ha dicho?

-No, no lo ha mencionado -respondió Eleonor.

-Lo habrá olvidado -comentó él, tomando de la mano a Candy-. Se marchó tan pronto esta mañana que no he tenido ocasión de hablar con ella.

-¿Esta mañana? -preguntó Eleonor, mirándolos con asombro-. ¿Estáis viviendo juntos?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy, tan asombrada como Eleonor-. Oh, no. No, nosotros…

No, yo tengo mi propia casa… es que…

-Es cierto, tiene su propia casa -la interrumpió Terry-. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo en ella.

-Ah, comprendo -dijo Eleonor.

-No, no lo comprendes -dijo Candy, desesperada-. No es eso. Yo…

-No te preocupes, querida -dijo Eleonor-. Lo comprendo totalmente. Te aseguro que no soy nada conservadora. Es natural que estéis juntos.

Eleonor los miró con evidente felicidad. En cuanto a Candy, suspiró y se rindió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ha sido maravilloso -dijo Eleonor, cuando salieron del local-.

Gracias por venir, Candy. Espero verte más a menudo.

Candy ni siquiera había prestado atención a la conversación que habían mantenido durante la comida. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar un modo de escapar de la situación en la que se había metido. Había considerado la posibilidad de decir la verdad, pero no fue capaz. Terry se lo merecía, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Eleonor. Sabía que le haría daño, y no quería hacérselo.

Sin embargo, estaba decidida a asesinar a Terry. Iba a decirle un par de cosas en cuanto se quedaran a solas. Rompería el trato que habían hecho y se acabarían los problemas para ella. Pero temía lo que podía hacer Terry, llegado el caso; era capaz de decirle que había sufrido un accidente mortal o que se había marchado a vivir a Siberia.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no comíamos juntos -dijo Eleonor a su hijo, mientras lo abrazaba-. Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo. Ah, y espero que arregles tu calefacción o Candy se morirá de frío. La última vez que estuve en tu casa no funcionaba y tuviste que hacer algo en la televisión para que se pusiera en marcha.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Candy preguntó:

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

-En realidad no fue la televisión, sino el microondas. Un cortocircuito en la instalación, ya sabes.

-¿Cómo?

Terry pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras caminaban.

-Un simple problema eléctrico, pero lo arreglé hace meses.

-No me refería a eso. Me refería a lo que ha pasado durante la comida.

-Ah, sí, la comida… ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has averiguado algo personal?

-Sólo por curiosidad… ¿cómo es posible que hayamos pasado de simples amigos a vivir bajo el mismo techo en veinticuatro horas? -preguntó con ironía.

-Bueno, siempre hago las cosas con rapidez

-respondió.

-Mira, Terry…

-¿Crees que realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi madre estuvo en mi casa? -preguntó, sin hacerle caso.

-No lo sé. Tal vez deberías invitarla más a menudo.

-Es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no te encargas de eso?

La pregunta de Terry la sorprendió tanto como todo lo demás.

-¿Yo, que me encargue yo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo recordar que comentaste que te dedicas a organizar reuniones.

-Sí, pero reuniones de negocios.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay? La gente come, bebe y charla en cualquier tipo de reunión.

-Sí, pero… Eso no tiene nada que ver -declaró, irritada-. No podemos seguir engañando a tu familia en lo relativo a nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas, anoche tuve la impresión de que no te importaría mantener una relación conmigo.

-Oh, vamos, empezaste tú -espetó, alzando la voz-. Además, acepté ir a la fiesta porque pensé que sería cosa de una sola noche. Pero tu madre piensa que estamos viviendo juntos.

-Sí, bueno… No es la única que lo cree.

Candy lo miró. Estaba segura de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta, pero de todas formas preguntó:

-¿No?

-No. Hank Tumbull llamó esta mañana. Se encarga de las inversiones en mi empresa.

-Oh, no, no es posible... No le habrás dicho que estamos viviendo juntos, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente. Fue mi tío Reggie quien lo dijo.

-Maravilloso -murmuró ella-. Al parecer, toda la ciudad cree que estamos viviendo juntos.

Terry le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Están encantados con la idea.

-Pues yo no.

-Bueno, pero Hank sí. Dice que conseguiremos más inversores porque ciertas personas son muy conservadoras y prefieren tratar con hombres o mujeres casados.

-Ya veo -dijo Candy. No sé por qué sospecho que pretendes que te siga el juego para mejorar la cuenta de resultados de tu empresa.

-Bueno... no estaría mal.

-¿Has considerado alguna vez la posibilidad de mantener una relación de verdad?

-preguntó.

-No -respondió él-. Pero lo habría hecho si me hubiera parecido importante.

Además, ahora ya no tengo que hacerlo. Te tengo a ti.

-Pero…

-Ya es demasiado tarde, Candy. Mi familia cree que estamos saliendo juntos, como todos los demás.

Candy se apoyó en la pared de un edificio.

-Oh, no…

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, preocupado-. No me digas que estás saliendo con otro hombre…

-No, pero…

-Menos mal -sonrió, satisfecho-. No me gustaría que un chalado me sacuda un puñetazo por salir con su novia.

-¿Y qué te parecería si te lo pegara yo?

Terry rió.

-Creo que puedo manejar a un duende. Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada fuera de lo común. No es necesario que vengas a vivir a mi casa.

-Hasta ahí podíamos llegar. No pienso seguir con esta farsa, Terry. Engañar a tu familia por una noche es una cosa, pero…

-Es por una buena causa

-la interrumpió.

-¿Qué causa? ¿Librarte de ellos?

-Oh, vamos, deja de protestar y sígueme. Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Candy había estado en muchos edificios de oficinas, pero nunca había visto nada como la habitación en la que acababan de entrar.

Era una habitación enorme, enmoquetada, llena de ordenadores, pantallas y diversos equipos electrónicos, llenos de luces que brillaban. Hasta había un gran árbol de Navidad.

La habitación estaba dividida en seis compartimentos, en cada uno de los cuales había un escritorio y uno o dos ordenadores. Algunos compartimentos estaban ocupados por trabajadores, pero Terry le llevó a una zona tan tranquila que no se oía nada.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Los compartimentos están insonorizados - dijo Terry-. Venga, abre uno.

Candy dio un paso adelante y la puerta del compartimento se abrió sola, sin que la hubiera tocado.

-Se abre con una célula fotoeléctrica -explicó Terry-. Es casi perfecta.

-Impresionante…

-Eso es lo menos importante. Pasa y echa un vistazo.

Sobre el escritorio había un equipo informático, que Amanda observó con atención.

-Es ordenador, televisión y vídeo al mismo tiempo -explicó él-. Algún día habrá uno como ése en todas las casas.

-Qué interesante...

-No son simples juguetes, Candy, aunque algunas personas lo crean. Son objetos muy útiles. Incluso para las personas que tienen algún problema físico. Las unidades que responden al sonido de la voz les facilitarían la existencia. Pero necesito

inversores para poder desarrollar los equipos. y para conseguirlos, te necesito a ti.

-No lo sé, Terry, yo…

-No espero que lo hagas a cambio de nada, Candy.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Piensas pagarme a cambio de que salga contigo? Porque si es eso lo que quieres decir…

Terry levantó una mano.

-No, nada de dinero. Eso sería bastante feo por mi parte.

-Desde luego.

-He hecho unas cuantas llamadas esta mañana y he hablado con algunos amigos.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para decir que estamos viviendo juntos? Terrysonrió.

-No, no te preocupes. Sencillamente quería saber quiénes tienen que dar fiestas, u organizar reuniones, a corto plazo. Reuniones y fiestas de las que se encargará tu empresa. ¿Lo ves? Tú me ayudas a mí y yo te ayudo a ti.

Terry sacó una lista y se la dio. Candy miró el pedazo de papel sin salir de su asombro.

-Aún quieres extorsionarme, según veo.

Terry sonrió.

-Más que una extorsión, es un truco.

-y muy bueno -admitió.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Además, no será difícil para ti. Sólo tendrás que hacer unas cuantas cosas… Organizar la fiesta de mi empresa, asistir a un par de reuniones de negocios conmigo, hacer los regalos y dejar que los demás piensen que mantenemos una relación.

Candy du dó.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Poco. Sólo hasta la fiesta de Navidad.

-¿Hasta el veintitrés de diciembre?

-Sí. A partir de ese momento podrás volver al Polo Norte con Papá Noel, si lo deseas.

Candy lo miró. Terry se había apoyado en una pared, llenó de confianza en sí mismo. Eleonor había comentado que era muy obstinado y que estaba costumbrado a salirse con la suya. Al parecer, tenía razón.

Sin embargo, no podía rechazar aquella oferta. Era buena para su negocio, y además tenía que pensar en la familia de Terry. Eleonor estaba convencida de que vivían juntos, y suponía que ya se lo habría dicho a los demás. Candy no podía hacer nada, salvo decir la verdad. y todos estaban tan contentos ante su supuesta relación que pensó que mantener la farsa durante un tiempo no tenía nada de malo.

Además, no tenía que hacer mucho más de lo que había hecho. Sólo debía asistir a un par de reuniones de trabajo, organizar la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa y comprar los regalos sin involucrarse más con Terry o con su familia.

-Bueno, imagino que podría…

En ese momento, se detuvo. Tal vez por el brillo de triunfo de los ojos de Terry, o tal vez por los familiares que no habían dejado de llamar en toda la mañana, o acaso por la comida con Eleonor. De repente pensó que podía aprovechar la situación para conseguir que Terry pasara más tiempo con los suyos.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, necesitaré ayuda -continuó.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

-Tendré que saber más cosas sobre tu familia si tengo que comprar sus regalos. Y al parecer, puedes ayudarme.

-¿Cómo? Ya te he dicho que no sé gran cosa sobre ellos.

-Estoy segura de que si pasaras más tiempo a su lado, podrías averiguar más cosas.

-Yo diría que intentas chantajearme.

-No, en absoluto. Es una extorsión, pura y simplemente.

Terry la miró y sonrió.

-Vaya, aprendes deprisa.

-Sí. Los duendes somos muy listos.

-Lo recordaré -sonrió-. Muy bien, de acuerdo, supongo que me lo merezco.

Aunque, de todas formas, no era necesario. Estaba pensando en hacerlo de todos modos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tengo demasiados familiares, y no es posible que averigües algo personal sobre todos ellos sola. Además, estoy seguro de que podré descubrir unas cuantas cosas. De hecho, ya he averiguado que mi tío Frank es asesor financiero.

-Sí, es verdad.

-y por otra parte, son mis parientes. Se supone que debería saber más cosas de ellos.

-Desde luego.

-Te diré lo que haremos. ¿Qué te parece si asistimos, juntos, a más reuniones familiares?

-¿Juntos? No pretendía que…

-Eh, tú eres el duende. Si tengo que ir, tendrás que ir conmigo. Por otra parte, si queremos que crean que somos una pareja tendremos que actuar como tal.

-Supongo que sí, pero…

-Maravilloso -la interrumpió-. A partir de ahora, y a efectos oficiales, vivimos juntos.

-Muy bien. Pero quiero dejar bien claro que es una relación profesional, nada más.

-Una relación profesional -repitió él, sonriendo, mientras la observaba con intensidad-. Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Sí, claro, qué otra cosa podría ser -murmuró ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

No me gusta nada -dijo Paty. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del salón de Candy, e irradiaba desaprobación.

-Habría sido mejor que renunciaras al negocio y que te libraras de él -continuó.

-No podía hacerlo. Me dio una lista de contactos y me llevó a ver los aparatos que fabrican. Además, es una oportunidad perfecta para que pase más tiempo con su familia. No podía negarme.

-Tengo la impresión de que ese tipo quiere acostarse contigo. No puedo creer que dijera que estáis viviendo juntos.

-Te aseguro que Terry no ha pensado en esa posibilidad. Además, no es como si fuéramos a vivir realmente juntos. Terry dijo que no tenía que ir a vivir a su casa.

-Mira, Candy, comprendo tus razones y aprecio lo que estás haciendo por nuestro negocio, pero no es necesario que hagas ciertas cosas. Además, esta tarde he conseguido un cliente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. He aceptado organizar la fiesta de la oficina de Allistear Cornwall.

-¿Cómo?

-Llamó otra vez cuando estabas fuera, y decidí que la única forma de librarme de él era verlo de nuevo.

-Debiste esperar a que regresara, Paty. Yo…

-Estaba segura de que podría manejarlo. Además, no ha pasado nada. Su recepcionista permaneció todo el tiempo con nosotros, y Allistear se mantuvo alejado de mí. Volvió a disculparse una vez más y me pidió que organizara la fiesta.

-¿y aceptaste? -preguntó-. Pensé que no querías saber nada de él.

-Es cierto. Pero me dio tanta lástima… Además, necesitamos clientes.

-Comprendo. Vas a hacer lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo.

-No, no es verdad. Sólo es un negocio. No pienso ir más lejos.

-Ni yo tampoco -dijo Candy-. Es un asunto profesional, nada más. Fingiremos que estamos juntos hasta que lleguen las navidades.

Paty tenía razón. No podía mantener una relación con Terry Grandchester. Era demasiado atractivo y por si fuera poco siempre se las arreglaba para que hiciera lo que él quería.

-Ten cuidado -le advirtió-. No estaría bien que tu regalo de Navidad fuera un corazón roto.

Dos días más tarde, Candy estaba preocupada, pero no por la posibilidad de que le rompiera el corazón. Estaba paseando con Eliza y con Tom, y se sentía peor a cada paso que daban. Pero su estado no se debía a la aburrida exposición de gatos en la que se encontraba, aunque ya había descubierto que ver gatos y más gatos durante una hora no resultaba particularmente emocionante. Candy se sentía culpable.

Comenzaba a ser una sensación familiar. Había sentido lo mismo unas horas antes, cuando estuvo comiendo con Eleonor; y el día anterior, cuando fue a tomar el té con Judith, la tía de Terry.

Había estado a punto de contestar negativamente cuando Eliza la llamó para invitarla a ir a la exposición.

-Estoy segura de que te divertirás -había dicho Eliza-. Además, tendremos la ocasión de conocemos mejor.

Por desgracia, había aceptado el ofrecimiento. Minutos más tarde se detuvieron ante una jaula en la que había dos gatos plateados.

-Son gatos persa -explicó Eliza-. ¿No te parecen maravillosos?

-Espectaculares, sin duda. No sabía que hubiera tantas clases de gatos en el mundo.

-Hay cientos de especies -dijo Eliza, tomándola del brazo-. Estoy muy contenta de que Terry haya encontrado a una mujer como tú.

-¿De verdad?

Candy no estaba tan contenta, ni mucho menos, de hecho empezaba a arrepentirse.

-Sí. Es lo que siempre hemos querido para Terry. Que tenga una familia y que siente la cabeza.

-¿Una familia? -preguntó Candy, cerrando los ojos durante un momento-. Te aseguro que no hemos pensado en eso.

-Bueno, todo llegará -sonrió-. ¿Sabes una cosa?  
>Terry nos intimida a Tom y a mí en ocasiones. ¿Verdad, Tom?<p>

-Es cierto.

-¿Os intimida?

-Sí, a veces. Es tan… inteligente… No es que nosotros no lo seamos, es que él lo es de otro modo. ¿Verdad, Tom?

-Desde luego.

-Siempre ha sido así -dijo Eliza-. Aunque no lo conozco muy bien. Soy mayor que él y no crecimos juntos. Cuando papá se casó con Eleonor yo ya vivía fuera de casa.

Estaba estudiando veterinaria.

-Ah.

-De vez en cuando cuidaba de él. Y venía a mi casa cuando papá y Eleonor se iban de vacaciones -rió-. Terry quería mucho a un gato que tenía en aquella época. Se llamaba Fitzgerald, pero por alguna razón lo llamaba Fluffy. El pobre Fitzgerald murió el año pasado, de neumonía.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho.

-Fue una verdadera tragedia, pero ahora tenemos a Algonquin. No sé si Terry lo conoce. No lo vemos muy a menudo últimamente -dijo, dando un golpecito a Candy, en un brazo-. Pero fíjate en esos gatos… son preciosos, ¿no te parece?

-Desde luego.

Candy no se había sentido tan despreciable en toda su vida.

Al día siguiente, Terry entró en el vestíbulo de su oficina y vio que Pony estaba decorando un árbol de Navidad que había colocado junto a su escritorio.

-¿Ese árbol siempre ha estado ahí? -preguntó.

-No. De hecho nunca habíamos puesto un árbol. Lo sugerí un par de veces, pero siempre te negabas.

-Ah. Bueno, es que no sabía que quedaría tan bonito -dijo, mirándola-. ¿Lo has puesto tú sola?

-No, sólo he ayudado. Candy se ha encargado de casi todo.

En aquel instante, Terry recordó que creía haber notado el perfume de Candy en el ascensor y sonrió.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó.

-Se ha marchado hace unos minutos. Pero debo decir que me alegro de haber llamado a su empresa. Candy es justo lo que necesitábamos. Aunque eso no quiere decir que apruebe lo que estás haciendo.

Terry le había contado todo a Pony, y su secretaria no lo aprobaba en absoluto.

-No estoy haciendo nada majo con ella. De hecho, apenas la veo.

Era verdad. Apenas la había visto durante los dos últimos días. Charlaban por teléfono, para discutir sobre asuntos profesionales, y sabía que estaba trabajando en la organización de la fiesta, pero tenía la impresión de que lo estaba evitando. En cambio, se llevaba tan bien con sus parientes que veía a algún miembro de su familia todos los días. El era el único que no gozaba de semejante placer.

-¿Crees que me está evitando?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no me extrañaría. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, lo haría.

-¿Lo harías? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no te has portado muy bien con ella. Primero la presionas para que haga los regalos de Navidad y después la convences para que simule ser tu novia.

Seguramente desconfiará de lo que puedas estar tramando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es posible que piense que tienes intención de aprovecharte de la situación, ahora que todos creen que eres su novia.

-¿Aprovecharme de la situación? ¿Yo?

-Ten en cuenta que no te conoce.

-No, desde luego que no.

Terry entró en su despacho y se dejó caer en la butaca. Candy había dicho que quería mantener su relación en el terreno de lo profesional, pero no le había prestado demasiada atención. No se le había ocurrido pensar que podía creer que tenía intenciones deshonestas. Terry era incapaz de hacer algo así, aunque no le habría importado besarla de nuevo.

Pony tenía razón. No le extrañaba que Candy estuviera enfadada con él, así que decidió pasar a la acción. Annie había mencionado que aquella noche había reunión familiar, así que descolgó el teléfono para llamar a su duende.

Candy estaba bastante deprimida cuando Paty entró en su casa.

-No creerás lo que ha pasado -dijo Paty. Mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

-No me digas que otro tipo ha intentado seducirte.

-No, en absoluto. Pero acabo de encontrarme con la ayudante de la secretaria de Harvy McCormick.

-Harvy McCormick -repitió Candy, sin comprender-. Ah, qué bien.

-Es maravilloso.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, mientras echaba un vistazo a su lista de regalos-.

¿Crees que una corbata es un buen regalo para un hombre?

-Depende del hombre. ¿Es que no sabes quién es Harvy McCorrnlck?

-No. ¿Y si el hombre es tío de Terry?

-Entonces una corbata estaría bien -respondió-. Candy, Harvy McCormick es el presidente de la Compañía de Gas y Petróleos NorthRim.

-¿En serio? -preguntó, mientras apuntaba la palabra «corbata» junto al nombre de Frank-. Eso explica que su secretaria tenga ayudante. Creo que compraré una corbata al tío de Terry. La que llevaba el otro día estaba pasada de moda. Era de un azul… demasiado azul. Aunque creo que los asesores financieros llevan ese tipo de corbatas. ¿Conoces a algún asesor financiero?

-No, pero ¿quieres prestarme atención? Acabo de encontrarme con el ayudante de la secretaria de McCormick, por Dios. Y quiere que organicemos una pequeña reunión para ellos.

-Ah, me alegro mucho.

-Candy, es una oportunidad increíble. Su idea de «una pequeña reunión» son doscientas personas.

-¿Tendremos que comprar regalos de Navidad para todos?

-¡No, claro que no! Sólo tenemos que organizar la reunión -respondió Paty-.

Además, no se trata de gente corriente, sino de gente muy importante.

-Qué bien.

-Tengo la impresión de que no estás muy entusiasmada.

-Oh, no, estoy muy entusiasmada, de verdad -le aseguró-. Me alegro mucho, pero hay tantas cosas que hacer Ya me he ocupado de la comida para la fiesta de Terry y ahora estoy trabajando en las diversiones. He encargado la decoración y he estado pensando en mil y una excusas para que Terry no tenga que asistir a todas las fiestas a las que le han invitado.

-Ah, comprendo, así que se trata de eso...

-No puede ir a todos esos sitios -explicó Candy-. Pero al menos podré hablar con él esta noche. Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Annie. Y antes de que empieces a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, te aseguro que no se trata de nada personal. Son simples negocios.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Estoy segura de que no le importará. Y no me vendría mal un poco de apoyo moral.

-No puedo. Esta noche estaré ocupada. Voy a ver a Stear.

-¿A Stear? ¿Te refieres a Allistear Cornwall?

-Sí.

-Pensaba que no querías verlo.

-Bueno…. he estado hablando un par de veces con él, en su despacho, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no es tan malo. Así que, cuando me invitó a tomar algo, acepté.

Pero pienso dejar bien claro que no voy a acostarme con él. De ese modo, conseguiré convencerlo para que me deje en paz.

-Al menos te divertirás. Yo, en cambio, pasaré la noche presionando a Terry para que intente averiguar cosas personales sobre sus parientes.

-¿Cómo?

-Seamos realistas. Con tanta gente es poco probable que consiga averiguar nada importante. Si consiguiera averiguar sus edades, y sus ocupaciones laborales, me sorprendería. Pensaba que podía hacer algo para que viera más a menudo a su familia, pero empiezo a creer que no es una buena idea.

-¿Y eso?

-Ayer estuve con Eliza, en una exposición felina, y me dijo que cuidaba de Terry cuando era pequeño. Ahora, en cambio, apenas lo ve. Y todos sus familiares dicen lo mismo. Lo quieren mucho, pero se quejan de que no lo ven a menudo. Y están deseando verme porque creen que si mantiene una relación con alguien los verá con más frecuencia.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? ¡Terry no mantiene ninguna relación! Me ha contratado y yo lo he presionado para que pase más tiempo con su familia. Si no funciona se van a llevar una tremenda desilusión y yo me sentiré terriblemente mal. No debí aceptar un trabajo como duende navideño.

Pony entró en el despacho de Terry a las cinco en punto de la tarde.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-preguntó la mujer.

Terry miró a su alrededor. Sus ordenadores estaban apagados, al igual que todos los equipos, y los documentos estaban perfectamente colocados sobre el escritorio.

-Nada. Es que me marcho.

-¿Que te marchas? Pero si sólo son las cinco.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que marcharme. Esta noche vamos a ir a casa de Annie, y vive lejos de la ciudad. Tengo que ir a casa, cambiarme de ropa, tomar un mapa de carreteras e ir a buscar a Candy.

-¿Annie? ¿Te refieres a tu hermana Annie? ¿La que da clases en la universidad?

-La misma -respondió.

Pony frunció el ceño.

-Es increíble. Por segunda vez en una semana vas a asistir a una reuni6n familiar.

¿Te ha pasado algo raro o es que estás intentando batir todas las marcas mundiales?

-No. Sólo voy a echar una mano a Candy, para que descubra más cosas sobre mis parientes.

-Ah, qué amable por tu parte -dijo con ironía.

-A fin de cuentas es mi familia, y son tantos que no puedo esperar que haga el trabajo sola –declaro Terry.

-Sí, claro… Es un bonito detalle que te sacrifiques de ese modo.

Pony se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho de Terry, asombrada.

Candy se dijo que sólo era una reunión de negocios.

Pero, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Terry, supo que no conseguiría recordarlo.

Terry permaneció en el umbral, mirándola de los pies a la cabeza.

-Tienes buen aspecto. Pareces un duende.

Candy se ruborizo ante el cumplido.

-Tú también tienes buen aspecto.

En realidad, estaba impresionante. Llevaba un tres cuartos oscuro, pantalones oscuros y una camisa gris bajo un jersey azul marino.

-Me gusta tu jersey -añadió.

-¿De verdad? Creo que me lo regalo mi madre, o una de mis hermanas, o alguna de mis tías -respondió, mientras echaba un vistazo al interior de su casa-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu casa parece la casa de un duende.

Candy miró el pequeño salón, decorado con los muebles que le había dado su abuela. Se fijó en la mesita, en el sofá a franjas verdes y blancas y en el minúsculo árbol de Navidad.

-Un duende bastante desordenado -confesó-. Hasta que alquilamos el local utilizábamos mi casa como oficina.

En aquel instante apareció Paty, que estaba en la cocina.

-Te presento a mi socia, Patricia O´brian. Paty, te presento a Terry Grandchester.

-Hola –dijo Terry, con una sonrisa-. Tú también tienes aspecto de duende.

-Hacer comentarios sobre el aspecto físico de la gente no es muy educado –dijo Paty-. Y para tu información, no soy baja. Sólo de mediana estatura.

Paty se volvió hacia su amiga y añadió:

-Recuérdalo. No puedes cambiar a la gente. Acto seguido asintió a modo de despedida, mirando a Terry, y se marchó.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho? -preguntó Terry.

-No te preocupes. Es que ha tenido un mal día.

-Ah. Pues espero que no sea contagioso -dijo, mientras la ayudaba a que se pusiera el abrigo-. De lo contrario tendremos una velada muy larga.

-¿Estás seguro de que sabes dónde vive Annie? -preguntó Candy.

Ya habían salido de la ciudad y la carretera estaba completamente oscura.

Empezaba a lamentar no haber encontrado otro medio de transporte.

Sin embargo, su inquietud no se debía a la oscuridad, ni a lo lejos que vivía

Annie; la provocaba la cercanía de Terry. En la intimidad del vehículo, no dejaba de pensar que era muy atractivo. Se obligaba a mirar por la ventanilla para no admirar su perfil, sus manos, o el movimiento de sus piernas cuando pisaba el embrague, el acelerador o el freno.

-Claro que lo sé -respondió-. He estado antes, por si no lo sabías.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?

-No estoy seguro. Creo que en otoño, o tal vez en primavera.

-Seguro que fue hace dos años -murmuró.

Terry la miró un momento y frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, no voy a perderme. Cualquiera sabe lo que me haría Papá Noel si perdiera a uno de sus duendes.

Terry alargó un brazo y acarició su cabeza, suavemente. Candy pensó que, si seguía tocándola, no podría controlarse.

-¿Paty vive contigo?

-Ya no. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Cuando se separó de su novio estuvo viviendo varios meses en mi casa, pero ahora tiene su propio apartamento.

-Fue un bello detalle que la invitaras a vivir en tu casa.

-Es mi amiga, y es lógico que quisiera ayudarla. Los amigos están para eso, como la familia.

-Claro. Y hablando de la familia, me han dicho que estuviste en una exposición de gatos con Eliza.

-¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Mi familia me mantiene informado de lo que pasa. ¿Qué tal te fue?

¿Descubriste algo personal sobre ella?

-Que le gustan los gatos, que tenía uno que se llamaba Fitzgerald y que la intimidas.

-¿Yo? -rió Terry-. No creo ser una persona que intimide. Pero, ¿qué has querido decir con eso de que «tenía» un gato que se llamaba Fitzgerald?

-Enfermó de neumonía.

-¿Fluffy? -preguntó, preocupado-. Pobre Eliza. Debe estar muy triste.

-Ya lo ha superado. El gato murió el año pasado.

-Vaya, no lo sabía -dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. No sé por qué no me cuentan esas cosas.

Segundos más tarde, Terry detuvo el vehículo frente a una enorme mansión que parecía haber salido de la nada.

-Oh, no… -dijo.

Candy echó un vistazo a los alrededores, pero no vio nada raro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te has equivocado de casa?

-No, no me he equivocado -contestó-. Es que acabo de recordar un par de detalles personales sobre Annie.

-¿Y bien?

-En primer lugar, es profesora en la universidad -dijo, mientras abría la portezuela-. Y en segundo lugar… es una cocinera desastrosa.

Por desgracia, Terry tenía razón.

Candy estaba en la cocina cuando Annie sacó una bandeja del horno.

-Son canapés de cangrejo -explicó-. Una variación de una receta que conseguí cuando estaba en Tucson, hace años. Descubrí que con un poco de Tabasco y pimientos morrones saben muy bien.

-Parece muy… interesante -dijo Candy, mientras la ayudaba a colocar los canapés en un recipiente-. Me gusta mucho tu casa, Annie. Es preciosa. Un lugar perfecto para tener una familia.

-A nosotros nos encanta. Aunque vivir tan lejos de la ciudad no resulta muy práctico. Me paso la vida en la autopista. ¿Sabes una cosa? No me había dado cuenta de que es la primera vez que estás aquí. A estas alturas es como si formaras parte de la familia, como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Bueno, no se puede decir que sea, exactamente…

-y estoy encantada de ello -la interrumpió Annie-. Ahora vemos a Terry muy a menudo. Se pasa la vida en el despacho, o eso creemos. Mis hijos dicen que su tío Terry es un agente secreto, y que no le ven con más frecuencia por eso.

-¿Agente secreto?

-Sí.

-¿Un espía? -preguntó Candy, entre risas. No podía imaginar a Terry en el papel de espía.

Aunque empezaba a tener práctica. Lo había dejado en el salón, interrogando a Gordon para averiguar detalles sobre su vida.

-Claro, aunque de los nuestros -respondió Annie.

-Por supuesto.

-Sé que no le pega en absoluto, pero tiene todas las características. No lo vemos nunca y nadie entiende lo que hace. Se comporta como si fuera un espía.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Durante una temporada, hasta llegué a creerlo. Es mejor que la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Ya sabes, que no nos quiere demasiado.

-Oh, vamos, estoy segura de que te quiere mucho, Annie.

-No sé qué decir. El otro día, cuando fue a la fiesta de María, era la primera vez que lo veía desde el verano. Y no puedo recordar la última vez que estuvo aquí. Cuando hablé con él esta mañana me preguntó la dirección.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Además, no sé qué hace para vivir. Cuando pregunto me contesta con tecnicismo que no entiendo.

-Yo tampoco.

-En cualquier caso, siempre ha sido así. Ni siquiera entendía lo que hacía cuando era pequeño. Siempre hacía cosas raras. Organizó la casa de tal modo que se podía controlar cualquier dispositivo con el mando a distancia de la televisión. La única forma de conseguir que funcionara la tostadora era encendiendo el canal tres de la televisión. Aunque supongo que su actitud se debía a lo que pasó con su padre.

-¿Con su padre?

-Tuvo un accidente de tráfico.

-No lo sabía.

-Yo no llegué a conocerlo. Murió antes de que mi padre conociera a Eleonor. Pero tengo entendido que estuvo muy mal antes de morir.

En aquel momento apareció Terry.

-Archie me ha enseñado tu ordenador -dijo-. He liberado memoria para que tengas más espacio y he arreglado tu impresora.

-¿De verdad? Hacía meses que no funcionaba.

-Ya lo sé. Archie me lo ha dicho. Deberías haberla arreglado hace tiempo. No le pasaba nada importante.

-Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Y Archie, tampoco.

-Pero yo sí -dijo Terry-. No sé por qué no me llamáis cuando tenéis problemas como ése.

-Bueno… es que no quería molestarte. Estás muy ocupado y…

-Sí, pero eres mi hermana, Annie. Y en lo relativo a la familia, nunca estoy ocupado. Las familias están para estas cosas -dijo, mientras mira los canapés que acababan de sacar del horno-. Esos canapés tienen muy buen aspecto... pero temo que tenemos que marchamos.

-¿Ahora? Pero si sólo son las diez y no habéis comido casi nada…

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que volver a casa. A Candy le duele mucho la cabeza.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Annie, mirando a Candy-. No me ha dicho nada.

-Ni a mí -dijo Terry-. Pero me basta mirar para saber que no se encuentra bien.

-¿De modo que con una mirada sabes si me encuentro bien o mal? -preguntó

Candy con incredulidad, mientras daba buena cuenta de su ensalada-. No puedo creer que dijeras algo así.

Terry la miró con asombro.

-Se supone que, si somos una pareja, hay ciertas cosas que debemos saber el uno del otro. Además, empezaba a tener hambre y no estaba dispuesto a probar la horrible comida de mi hermana. Te aseguro que es intragable.

Terry se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca y tomó un poco de vino. Se habían detenido en el primer restaurante que habían visto.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea -continuó él-. Podríamos regalarle un libro de cocina.

-No podemos hacer una cosa así.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no es un regalo personal?

-Yo diría que demasiado personal.

-En tal caso, podríamos regalárselo a Archie.

-No. En el caso de Archie no sería suficientemente personal.

-Esto es demasiado complicado para mí. ¿De qué depende que una cosa sea personal o impersonal?

-No hay reglas fijas. Es algo que se sabe, nada más.

-Pues yo no lo sé -dijo, sonriendo-. Menos mal que te tengo a ti.

Candy apartó la mirada. Empezaba a sentirse demasiado cerca de él, pero sabía que aquello no podía terminar bien. Si no andaba con cuidado se enamoraría de Terry y se separarían sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Annie necesita un ordenador nuevo -dijo Terry-. No sé por qué no me ha llamado antes para que le llevara otro equipo.

-Es posible que pensara que sus problemas no te interesan.

Terry la miró con asombro.

-Claro que me interesan. Es mi hermana, y la quiero.

-Entonces, puede que no lo sepa. A fin de cuentas no pasas demasiado tiempo con ella.

-No es cierto. Además, estoy tan ocupado que… Ya sé lo que le voy a regalar. Un ordenador nuevo con más memoria RAM, con un procesador más rápido y con un fax módem. ¿Te parece suficientemente personal?

-No lo sé. No he entendido ni una palabra de lo que has dicho.

-Es lo que Annie necesita. Su ordenador es demasiado antiguo. Archie me ha dicho que Annie tiene que ir muchas veces a la universidad sólo para poder entrar en

Internet. Si tuviera un ordenador más adecuado podría conectarse en casa. Hasta podría instalárselo, siempre y cuando sea después de comer y antes de la hora de la cena.

-¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto que sí. Es mi hermana, Candy. Y me gusta ayudar.

-En ese caso, creo que es un regalo muy personal.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, parece que empiezo a entender el asunto.

Un buen rato más tarde, Terry detuvo el vehículo frente al edificio en el que vivía Candy. Apagó el motor e hizo ademán de abrir la portezuela, pero Candy le tocó en un brazo y dijo:

-Gracias por haberme traído a casa, pero no es necesario que me acompañes al portal.

Terry la miró con cierta sorpresa.

-Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional, Terry -le recordó-. Y quiero que siga siéndolo. Terry estaba muy pensativo cuando Pony entro en el despacho, a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué tal anoche, en la fiesta? -preguntó.

-Bien -respondió.

-¿Descubriste algo personal?

-Sí. Que Annie cocina muy mal, aunque ya lo sabía, y que no sabe nada de ordenadores. Ah, y que Fluffy murió de neumonía.

-Bueno, no está mal.

Pony ya se había dado la vuelta, para salir, cuando Terry se dirigió a ella.

-Dime una cosa, Pony. ¿Crees que intimido a la gente?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó, entre risas-. No, claro que no. A veces eres insoportable, como todo el mundo, y muy obstinado, pero…

-No te estoy pidiendo que me critiques. Limítate a contestar a mi pregunta.

-No, no intimidas. Al menos, yo no lo creo; ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque Eliza le dijo a Candy que la intimido.

-En ese caso, yo diría que Eliza no te conoce muy bien.

-Es lo que yo había pensado -murmuró.

Terry se levantó cuando Pony salió del despacho, y caminó hacia el ventanal. La noche anterior había descubierto muchas cosas, pero casi todas se referían a él mismo.

No esperaba que Candy se negara a que la acompañara a la puerta, y mucho menos que le advirtiera que sólo mantenían una relación de negocios. Pero sobre todo, no sabía que deseara tanto besarla.

No obstante, en aquel momento pensó que Candy tenía razón. Debían mantener su relación en el terreno de los negocios, Si no lo hacían, podía convertirse en otra cosa, y no estaba seguro de quererlo. Además, no tenía muy buenas experiencias al respecto. Candy era su duende navideño, y deseaba que siguiera siendo así.

De todos modos, intentó concentrarse en la familia. Durante un tiempo se habían quejado de que no le veían lo suficiente. Él creía que exageraban, pero empezaba a pensar que tal vez estuvieran en lo cierto. No podía negar que había muchas cosas que desconocía de ellos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la penúltima vez que había estado en casa de Annie, no sabía que tuviera un ordenador, ni que necesitara uno nuevo. Y Annie, para empeorar las cosas, no lo había llamado para pedírselo. En cuanto a Eliza, decía que lo intimidaba y no le había dicho lo del gato.

Los quería mucho, pero su excusa era totalmente cierta. Estaba muy ocupado.

Sin embargo, aquella noche estaba libre. Comprobó su agenda y descolgó el teléfono. Tenía intención de asistir a otra reunión familiar. A fin de cuentas, tenía que averiguar más cosas personales; y sentía curiosidad por descubrir más detalles sobre sus familiares.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-¿Qué tal te fue con Harvy anoche? -preguntó Candy-. Supongo que no intentaría seducirte…

Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en el sofá de la casa de Candy.

-No, qué va. Se comportó como un caballero. Le dije que no tenía intención de acostarme con él y él pareció… aliviado.

-¿Aliviado?

-Sí. Luego tomamos un par de copas y me llevó a casa. Ni siquiera intentó besarme.

-¿Lo ves? Te has equivocado con él.

-Puede que sí, o puede que esté probando otra estrategia. En fin, ¿qué tal tu cita?

-No fue una cita, fue una reunión. Y salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Terry

descubrió algo nuevo sobre Annie.

-¿Su edad y su ocupación?

-No, eso ya lo sabía -respondió.

Candy le dio todos los detalles sobre el asunto del ordenador y añadió:

-Me parece un regalo excelente. Justo lo que necesita su hermana.

-Supongo que sí -dijo, a regañadientes.

-Esto empieza a funcionar. Terry ha averiguado algo personal sobre uno de sus parientes. Parecía realmente interesado en Annie. Y esta mañana me ha llamado para decir que quiere descubrir más cosas sobre los suyos, aunque ha añadido que necesita que vaya con él.

-¿Y vas a ir?

-Tengo que hacerlo. A fin de cuentas se supone: que somos pareja. Pero no te preocupes, es un asunto de negocios, sólo eso.

-¿Terry lo sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe. Lo dejé bien claro anoche. -En realidad, Candy no estaba precisamente contenta con ella. Le habría gustado que la besara otra vez.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Aún recuerdas que sólo es un asunto de negocios?

-Por supuesto. Sólo es eso.

Candy miró a su amiga, que no parecía muy convencida. Volvió a repetirse que su relación era una relación profesional. Sin embargo, su voz temblaba ligeramente cuando mencionaba a Terry; y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Candy estaba sentada en el despacho de Terry, con un calendario y una de sus listas sobre el regazo.

-Veamos… tenemos la fiesta de Frank y de Louise, la fiesta de la tía Francine, y la barbacoa de tu prima Glenda. ¿Es cierto que tu prima quiere hacer una barbacoa en diciembre?

-Si no lo es, ya lo descubriremos.

-Muy bien. Tu madre va a dar una comida y Hemp nos ha invitado a tomar algo.

Ah, y Hank Tumbull también nos ha invitado. Dijiste que querías ir.

-Vaya, supongo que no sabrás lo que van a dar de comer…

-No, claro. Y no puedo llamar y decir que sólo iremos si no sirven pescado porque a ti no te gusta. Sería muy poco adecuado.

Terry no había mentido al decir que trabajaba y que aprendía con rapidez. Había empezado a descubrir todo tipo de cosas sobre sus parientes. Desde la visita a la casa de Annie, habían estado con su tía Sofía, gracias a lo cual había averiguado que le gustaban los discos de Sinatra. Después habían ido a la casa de Judith, donde había estado contemplando los álbumes de fotografías y charlando sobre cuartos de baño, y finalmente habían ido a tomar una copa con Eliza. Terry le llevó unas flores y le dio el pésame por la muerte de Fluffy, para sorpresa de su hermana. Parecía evidente que quería convencerla de que no era una persona que intimidara a nadie.

Candy estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la relación en el terreno de lo profesional, pero no lo conseguía. Terry la llamaba tres o cuatro veces al día para charlar sobre diversos asuntos, e insistía en que lo acompañara a todos los eventos sociales.

-No tenemos que asistir a todas las reuniones y fiestas -dijo Candy-. Podemos saltamos unas cuantas.

-Sí, pero queda poco para las navidades y aún nos faltan unos cuantos regalos, incluido el de mi madre. ¿Tienes alguna idea al respecto?

-Ya te he dado unas cuantas, pero a ti no te gustan.

-No es que no me gusten, es que no las entiendo. Un reloj no es un regalo personal. Todo el mundo tiene relojes. Sería tan malo como regalar perfume a todo el mundo.

-No creo que…

-¿Y lo de esos artefactos para hacer pasta? Ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta que me lo dijiste. No veo qué hay de personal en ello. Los espagueti no son muy personales, la verdad.

-Bueno, bueno, ya pensaremos en otra cosa. De todas formas creo que podrías hacerlo tú solo.

-No, no, tú eres el duende navideño. Y las reuniones son más divertidas cuando vas tú. Disfruto con ellas y tengo una excusa perfecta para marcharme cuando quiero.

-Pero ten cuidado con las excusas que pones. La otra noche le dijiste a todo el mundo que nos marchábamos porque no me encontraba bien. y a la mañana siguiente, cuando empezaron a llamar para interesarse por mi estado, no sabía de qué me estaban hablando.

A Candy no le había hecho ninguna gracia, sobre todo porque Judith había llegado a la extraordinaria conclusión de que estaba embarazada y de que había perdido a su hijo; lógicamente, Candy lo negó con vehemencia. Mientras pensaba en ello se le ocurrió que Terry era perfectamente capaz, cualquier día, de decir que estaba embarazada como excusa para marcharse de alguna reunión; nueve meses más tarde, cuando vieran que no tenía ningún hijo, no tendría más remedio que decir que había sido un embarazo psicológico.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que se vieran durante tanto tiempo. De hecho, ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para Navidad. De repente, se sintió muy triste.

-Muy bien, iremos los dos -dijo Candy-. Pero ahora tenemos que hablar sobre tu fiesta de Navidad. He contratado a un cuarteto de cuerda y a un pianista que…

-¿Un pianista? Oh, no… no me digas que tendremos que cantar.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-Tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas -dijo Paty, mientras compartía una pizza con Candy-. Pero no sé si podremos hacerlas entre las dos.

-Es cierto. Hace unas semanas no teníamos nada entre las manos, y ahora tenemos demasiados encargos.

-Gracias a ti -dijo, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta-. Todas las personas que han llamado estaban en la lista que te dio Terry. Empiezo a pensar que me había equivocado con él. Paga sus facturas a tiempo, nos consigue contactos y parece que empieza a disfrutar con su familia.

-Eso es cierto. No sólo asiste a todas las reuniones, sino que se le han ocurrido varias ideas brillantes sobre los regalos. El ordenador de Annie es un ejemplo, aunque insiste en que podría regalarle, como complemento, un cursillo de cocina por ordenador. –Candy se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

-Sin embargó, también se le han ocurrido ideas raras. Quería regalarle un bote de pintura a su tía Sofía porque dice que no le gustan los colores de su casa. La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gustan… Su gusto es tan extraño que tiene media casa pintada de rojo. Pero lo malo de este asunto, ahora que lo pienso, es que tú tienes que encargarte de todo lo demás.

-Es cierto, sales con él casi todas las noches.

-Sólo es un negocio, nada más.

-Te equivocas. Son reuniones familiares. Casi no puedo creer que den tantas fiestas. ¿Siempre van los mismos?

-No, en absoluto. Cada uno invita a sus amigos y a la familia de la persona con la que vive. Pero nadie va a todas las reuniones, aunque Terry lo intenta. Pero, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te va con Cornwall? Parece que pasas mucho tiempo con él.

-Es un hombre muy interesante

-confesó-. Sin embargo, empiezo a desconfiar de él…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando salimos juntos no hacemos nada, salvo ir a cenar.

Candy no sabía qué tenía de malo.

-Bueno, nosotros también vamos a cenar. No podría ir a ninguna reunión de su familia con el estómago vacío.

-Sí, bueno, pero… ¿no te parece un poco peculiar?

-No sé qué tiene de raro salir a cenar.

-Mucho, si es lo único que haces.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-preguntó Amanda.

-Que Stear no ha intentado llegar más lejos conmigo. Sólo… hablamos.

-Pensé que no querías hacer otra cosa. -dijo Candy, con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero empiezo a pensar que no me importaría mantener una relación con él. Es amable, educado, y me trata mejor de lo que nadie me había tratado. Pero no estoy segura de que le interese.

-Seguro que sí.

-No lo sé. Todo esto es muy extraño. La semana pasada apareció en mi despacho.

Desde entonces me ha sacado a cenar tres noches, y no ha hecho nada salvo tomarme del brazo cuando cruzamos una calle. Aunque, bien pensado, soy yo la que lo toma del brazo -declaró, con un suspiro-. ¿Y tú? ¿Terry ha intentado algo contigo?

-No. Me trata como a su secretaria -mintió.

-No lo creo. Conozco a su secretaria, y sé que no sale con ella.

-Conmigo tampoco.

-Pero si sales con él casi todas las noches…

-Pero no son citas -insistió-. Nos limitamos a simular que estamos saliendo juntos.

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de mantener una relación de verdad con él?

-No -respondió con firmeza-. Sólo quiero terminar con nuestra lista de regalos, eso es todo.

Sin embargo, Candy sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad. La perspectiva de no volver a verlo la deprimía.

-¿Nuestra lista de regalos? -preguntó Paty, arqueando una ceja.

-La lista de regalos de Terry -puntualizó-. En cuanto haya terminado con eso estaré menos ocupada y tendré más tiempo para dedicarlo a los otros clientes.

Tenemos demasiado trabajo.

-Es cierto. Pero, mientras tanto, podríamos contratar a alguien para que nos eche una mano.

-Una idea excelente -dijo Candy-. Al fin y al cabo los duendes navideños necesitamos mucha ayuda.

Si Candy se había hecho ilusiones sobre la posibilidad de mantener una relación con Terry, dejó de hacérselas tras la fiesta en casa de Tumbull.

Era el primer evento al que asistía con Terry que no tuviera nada que ver con su

familia, y Candy estaba nerviosa. Se cambió de ropa tres veces y por fin se decidió por una falda verde oscuro con una chaqueta a juego y una camisa blanca.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo? -preguntó a Terry cuando lo vio.

-Aspecto de duende.

-Eso no me sirve de nada. Deberías prestar atención a la ropa que lleva la gente; de ese modo sabrías qué es más adecuado para cada momento.

-Ten en cuenta que no suelo salir con nadie, así que no me fijo en esas cosas.

Además, estoy seguro de que no les importará tu aspecto. No son mis parientes, sólo son conocidos. Y no tenemos que averiguar nada personal sobre ellos, así que podemos relajamos.

-Tal vez tú puedas, pero seguro que sienten curiosidad por mí.

Candy tenía razón. Tumbull y su esposa eran encantadores, como el resto de los invitados, pero resultó evidente desde el principio que sentían mucha curiosidad por su supuesta relación con Terry. Tras un largo interrogatorio al respecto, consiguió escapar. Estaba tomando una copa y disfrutando de unos momentos de paz cuando se acercó una chica muy atractiva, que se llamaba Susana.

-Sentía curiosidad por ti. Quería conocer a la mujer que ha conseguido llamar la atención de Terry -dijo, sonriendo-. ¿Qué has hecho para conseguirlo? ¿Golpearlo en la cabeza con un martillo?

-No exactamente, aunque de vez en cuando me apetecería.

-Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo salí con él un par de veces. Es un hombre muy interesante, ¿no te parece?

-Desde luego.

-Por desgracia está obsesionado con el trabajo. La primera vez que salimos prácticamente tuve que obligarlo. ¿Tú también?

-No exactamente -repitió, en un murmullo.

-y no me llamaba nunca. Siempre tenía que llamarlo yo.

-¿En serio?

Candy no solía llamar a Terry. De hecho, Terry se pasaba la vida llamándola por teléfono, hasta el punto de que a veces había deseado que dejara de hacerlo. Cada vez que hablaba con él tardaba diez minutos en recobrarse de la emoción.

-Sí, y siempre llegaba tarde a las citas, o se olvidaba -suspiró Susana-. Al final me cansé y… bueno, a veces tengo la impresión de que olvidó que existo.

Candy no podía creerlo. Susana era una mujer muy atractiva, que habría llamado la atención de cualquiera. Y Terry, sin embargo, no le había hecho caso.

Empezaba a estar convencida de que mantener una relación con Terry no sería buena idea.

La relación que mantenían era una farsa y Candy lo sabía. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a ver a Alaina, una prima de Terry, Candy descubrió que la línea que separaba la realidad de la ficción comenzaba a disiparse.

Alaina era, probablemente, la persona que menos le gustaba en la familia de Terry. Era una mujer de mediana edad. Tenía los ojos azules y una actitud que la sacaba de quicio. Por los comentarios que había hecho la primera vez que la había visto no sabía si estaba más sorprendida porque Terry estuviera. saliendo con una mujer, o porque ella era esa mujer.

En cuanto a Terry, tampoco la apreciaba demasiado.

-Creo que ya he averiguado algo personal sobre Alaina. Es insoportable -dijo.

Y tenía razón. Alaina era decoradora de interiores, así que empezó a dar un largo discurso a Candy sobre diversos aspectos de su profesión. Candy estaba a punto de huir cuando vio que Terry estaba charlando con una pelirroja alta y muy atractiva.

Enseguida recordó que se trataba de Samantha, una amiga de Alaina. Pero no debía de ser de la familia de Terry, porque no estaba en la lista de regalos.

Alaina no dejaba de hablar sobre su trabajo, y Candy simulaba que prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Pero no era así. Había notado que Terry estaba sonriendo a Samantha, y no le gustó. Tuvo ganas de acercarse y machacarlos a los dos.

Estaba celosa, y lo sabía. Pero se dijo que no era una actitud racional. A fin de cuentas no mantenían una relación real. Ella sólo trabajaba para él, y no entendía que pudiera sentir celos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Alaina, mirándola con curiosidad.

-No, en absoluto -mintió.

Pero más tarde, cuando se marcharon de la casa y se detuvieron a tomar algo en una cafetería, seguía enfadada.

-¿Has descubierto algo interesante sobre Alaina?

-No, sólo que es insoportable.

-Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Qué te parece si le compramos un libro sobre la pretenciosidad? ¿O sería demasiado personal?

-Creo que sería demasiado personal. Pero, ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti? ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre su regalo? ¿O estabas demasiado concentrado en descubrir aspectos personales de Samantha?

-¿Samantha? ¿Quién es Samantha?

-La mujer con la que estabas hablando. Ya sabes, la pelirroja.

-Ah, ella… Lo único personal que he averiguado sobre ella es que es la mujer más aburrida que he conocido. Dice que es artista, pero no presté atención a lo que decía.

-Bien -dijo Candy. Terry apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y tomó un poco de café.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que era la mujer con la que Alaina quería que saliera.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Pero ya tengo a mi duende navideño.

Candy se sintió mucho mejor. Aunque se encontraba bastante molesta consigo, por haberse dejado llevar por los celos.

Aquella Navidad iba a volverla loca.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

No me lo digas, deja que lo adivine -dijo Pony, un par de días más tarde-. Vas a salir pronto del trabajo. Otra vez.

-Acertaste.

-¿Otra reunión familiar?

-Sí.

-Para ser una persona que detesta las reuniones familiares, te pasas la vida en ellas.

-Sólo estoy echando una mano a Candy.

-¿De verdad? No sé, cualquiera diría que empiezas a divertirte.

-Puede ser, puede ser.

Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió' de su despacho. Pony tenía razón. Empezaba a divertirse en las reuniones familiares, pero sabía que todo se debía a Candy.

Durante las últimas semanas había descubierto muchas cosas que le agradaban de ella, y era plenamente consciente de que, en ciertas ocasiones, utilizaba la excusa de los regalos para verla.

Además, Candy era la compañía perfecta en todos los aspectos de su vida social. Se llevaba bien con sus familiares y con los conocidos. Y, por si fuera poco, se había encargado de solucionar el asunto de las invitaciones encontrando una excusa perfecta para cada una de ellas.

En cualquier caso, no habían rechazado muchas invitaciones. Durante mucho tiempo se había sentido como si sus parientes fueran de otro planeta, y ahora empezaba a sentirse, otra vez, parte de una familia. Había olvidado que los quería y disfrutaba averiguando cosas personales sobre ellos.

De todas formas, ésa no era la única razón por la que asistía a las reuniones. La mayor de las razones era la propia Candy. No se parecía nada al resto de las mujeres

con las que había salido; no tenía que simular interés, porque todo lo que decía le interesaba. Disfrutaba con ella, aunque empezaba a sentirse inquieto por su empeño en mantener la relación en los límites de lo profesional.

Aún no estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que deseaba algo más de su duende navideño.

Se dirigían a casa de Louise y Frank cuando Terry preguntó:

-¿Tenemos algún regalo para Tom?

-No, todavía no. ¿Por qué?

-Eliza me ha dado el título de un libro que se quería comprar. Es un libro de filosofía. No sé si es un regalo muy personal, pero…

-Creo que sí. ¿Cuándo has visto a Eliza?

-Hoy. Me he pasado por su despacho para llevarla a comer.

-¿Cómo?

-Es mi hermana, Candy. Quería ver dónde trabajaba. Ah, por cierto, quería saber qué regalo puede hacerte en Navidad.

-Oh, no… no quiero que…

-No me habías dicho que se pudiera preguntar -dijo Terry.

-y no se puede. Sin embargo, es habitual preguntar a uno de los miembros de la pareja por si tiene alguna sugerencia que hacer.

-En tal caso, dime qué quieres que te regale y se lo diré.

-No quiero nada. No puedes permitir que tu familia me haga regalos. No puedes.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me harían regalos si supieran que no mantenemos ninguna relación.

-Pero la mantenemos. Eres mi duende, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero eso no es lo que ellos creen. Estoy hablando en serio. No quiero recibir regalos. Me siento muy culpable por lo que estamos haciendo, de modo que di les que no los conozco lo suficiente como para intercambiar regalos.

Terry intentó discutírselo, pero una simple mirada bastó para que decidiera no insistir.

-De acuerdo, se lo diré. Pero, ¿qué regalo quieres que te haga?

-Terry…

-Oh, vamos, sólo siento curiosidad. Venga, dime algo. Pero no vale un despacho.

-¿Un despacho?

-Sí, he observado que necesitas algo más grande que el local que habéis alquilado, y que tu casa.

-Es cierto. Ahora tenemos tanto trabajo que hemos tenido que contratar a dos personas para que nos ayuden. Cuando trabajamos en casa no encuentro un sitio lo

suficientemente íntimo donde cambiarme de ropa.

-Puedes cambiarte de ropa en la mía -bromeó él-. Se supone que vivimos juntos.

Candy imaginó la escena y se estremeció.

-Gracias, pero ya me las arreglaré.

-¿Por qué no alquilas una oficina?

-De momento no podemos permitírnoslo. Pero lo haremos algún día –dijo Candy-. Algún día tendré un despacho con mi nombre en la puerta. Un sitio permanente para un negocio estable. He estado en paro, he trabajado con contratos temporales… pero no es manera de vivir. Por eso me decidí a abrir mi propio negocio.

Quiero tener mi propio despacho con mi propio nombre en la puerta, un lugar del que nadie pueda despedirme. Y cuando lo haya conseguido, la palabra «duende» no estará por ninguna parte.

Fue Terry quien tuvo la idea de asistir a una de las reuniones de Karen.

-Es mi hermana -dijo-, y creo que debería saber lo que hace.

Karen quedó encantada cuando supo que tenían intención de asistir, como cabía esperar.

Cuando llegaron, los invitó a entrar en la casa y les presentó a los invitados; casi todos eran de Detroit. Después, les enseñó algunos objetos que utilizaban para contemplar el firmamento en sus reuniones de cosmología. Candy miró a Terry y comprobó que se estaba aburriendo; temía que diera alguna excusa para marcharse, pero no lo hizo. En cierto momento, Karen se dirigió a Candy y dijo:

-Me alegra mucho que Terry y tú estéis juntos. Noto que hay una profunda conexión entre vosotros.

-¿En serio?

-Terry y yo también conectábamos antes. En un sentido platónico, claro está.

Cuando éramos pequeños nos llevábamos muy bien. Siempre me metía en problemas por su culpa. Conseguía convencerme para que hiciera todo tipo de cosas y luego me echaban la culpa a mí.

-No me extraña.

-Ah, Y siempre hacía cosas horribles a mis novios. No le gustaba ninguno. A uno de ellos le abrió el coche y puso la bocina de manera que no dejara de sonar. Y a otro, se las arregló para conectar un radiocasette al timbre de la puerta, de manera que, cuando abrió, oyó una voz ronca que decía: "Si te atreves a tocarla, estás muerto".

Karen se marchó al cabo de un rato para charlar con el resto de los invitados, así que Candy aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Eleonor, Eliza y

Annie.

-Ninguna entendemos a Karen -dijo Annie-. Pero Eliza y yo siempre asistimos a sus reuniones. A fin de cuentas es nuestra hermana, y lo que es importante para ella es importante para nosotros. Espero que puedas convencer a Terry para que asista a más reuniones de Karen… para que nos apoye moralmente. -Candy pensó que no tendría ocasión de hacerlo, porque dejarían de verse en poco tiempo.

Ya se había dejado llevar por todo tipo de pensamientos deprimentes al respecto cuando se le acercó un hombre, vestido con traje de color crema.

-Hola, soy Maurice, de Detroit. Creo que no te había visto antes por aquí.

-No, no lo creo. Yo soy Candy, de… el Polo Norte.

-Tal vez nos hayamos visto en algún otro lugar. –Candy comprendió las intenciones de Maurice y miró a su alrededor, esperando que Terry se acercara.

-Hablar contigo ha sido un placer, pero debería…

-Para mí también ha sido un placer. Pero las palabras no son necesarias cuando se trata de compartir emociones. ¿No te parece?

-Desde luego. ¿Me perdonas un momento, por favor? Tengo que ir a hablar con Terry. Sospecho que tiene una terrible jaqueca.

-Ha sido una experiencia bastante curiosa -dijo , cuando se marcharon unas horas más tarde.

-Es cierto. Pero dime una cosa… ¿qué estábamos haciendo sentados en el suelo, mirando una pirámide de plástico?

-Creo que era de cristal. Se supone que mirándola se entra en conexión con el universo. Tuve la impresión de que estabas muy concentrado…

-En absoluto. Estaba pensando en lo que se puede hacer con ese objeto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, podría conectarlo a un dispositivo de voz para que dijera algo. Imagina la cara que pondrían si una pirámide de cristal empezara a hablar de repente.

Candy rió.

-Ha sido bastante aburrido -continuó él.

-Por eso inventé la excusa de tu jaqueca. No se me ocurrió otra cosa para librarme de él.

-¿De él?

-Sí, estaba intentando «conectar» conmigo.

-Comprendo… -dijo, con rostro sombrío-. Pues ya puede olvidarse del asunto. Si alguien tiene que conectar contigo, seré yo. Al fin y al cabo eres mi duende.

Candy tuvo la impresión, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, de que Terry estaba celoso.

-¿Qué te parece el novio de Karen?

-¿El novio? ¿Es que Karen está saliendo con uno de esos tipos?

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Con cual?

-Con Albert.

-¿y quién era Albert? ¿El que tenía un tatuaje, o el que llevaba un pendiente en la nariz?

-El del pendiente.

-Ah… pues no me ha caído muy bien. Tiene cuarenta y tantos años y no trabaja en nada concreto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?

-Porque estuvimos hablando un rato. Me aburría de mirar a esa pirámide, así que me interesé por su edad y por su ocupación. Es una manera perfecta de comenzar una conversación.

-Sí, supongo que sí…

-Pero no se puede decir que fuera una conversación interesante. A Karen siempre le han gustado los tipos raros. De pequeño tenía que hacer todo lo posible para espantarlos.

Terry se detuvo de repente. Pasó unos segundos en silencio y añadió:

-Creo que ya sé cuál es el regalo perfecto para ella.

-Si se trata de poner dispositivos extraños en su casa para que hable con los hombres con los que sale, olvídalo -dijo Candy-. Aunque debo admitir que sería un regalo muy personal.

-Tienes que hacer algo con la casa -dijo Terry, días más tarde.

Terryestaba sentado en la cocina, desde la que podía ver el montón de documentos y papeles que había apilados en el salón.

-No hay espacio para nada -continuó-. No podría moverse ni un gato, y mucho menos un duende.

-Lo sé, pero esto pasará pronto.

-En fin, vamos a echar un vistazo a la lista de regalos.

Candy sacó la lista y comenzó a leerla.

-Tenemos una caña de pescar para Reg y un vaso rojo para cepillos de dientes, para Judith. ¿Estás seguro de que le gustará?

-Sí. Rompí el que tenía a los seis años, y creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo reemplace. Pero también podría comprarle unos álbumes de fotografías. Los suyos están demasiado viejos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El otro día fui a verla para arreglarle el vídeo y vi unas cuantas fotografías

-explicó-. Pero sigue.

-Muy bien. También tenemos un «Activador de puertas» para Eliza, aunque no sé lo que es.

-Es un sensor para que los gatos puedan abrir la puerta. Eliza está preocupada porque no pueden salir de la casa cuando ella está trabajando. Con ese dispositivo podrán entran y salir a su antojo.

-En cuanto a Annie, decidiste comprar el ordenador. Pero no tenemos nada para

Archie.

-Sí, lo tenemos. Fui a la universidad a ver a Annie y mencionó que a Archie le gustan las reproducciones de barcos. No sé si es un regalo personal, pero…

-Será un buen regalo. ¿Comiste con Annie?

-Tenía que ir a la universidad para echar un vistazo a sus equipos informáticos, Y Annie me lo enseñó todo. Sigo sin saber qué asignatura imparte, pero ahora sé dónde trabaja.

-En fin… tenemos una corbata para tu tío Frank y un artefacto para fabricar pasta para…

-Oh, no, pensé que había dejado bien claro que no quiero regalarle algo así a mi madre.

-Lo sé, así que se lo regalaremos a Alaine.

-Perfecto -sonrió Terry.

-Bueno, y creo que eso es todo. Aún no tenemos nada para tu madre, pero creo que a Karen le podrías comprar unos pendientes de cristal.

-No, yo tengo una idea mejor. No me gusta que salga con tipos tan raros. Le haré un regalo distinto. Le regalaré un hombre decente. Cada vez que pienso en ese Albert se me ponen los pelos de punta. Así que le presentaré a Anthony.

-¿Anthony? -preguntó Candy.

-Sí, Anthony Brown. Es uno de los técnicos que trabaja para mí. También es bastante raro, pero no es mal tipo. Y es indiscutiblemente mejor que Albert. Al menos tiene un trabajo.

-¿Tienes realmente la intención de organizarle una cita a Karen?

-¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo lo hace conmigo. ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que conecten.

-Puede ser.

-Magnífico. Entonces, encárgate de ello.

-¿Que me encargue?

-Sí, claro, habrá que invitarlos -respondió Terry.

-¿A tu casa?

-Claro, pero no sólo a ellos. Podemos invitar a unos cuantos más para averiguar más detalles. No te olvides de invitar a mi madre, porque hace tiempo que no va a mi casa. Ah, e invita también a mis hermanas; hablan como si no supieran lo que hago para ganarme la vida. Tengo casi todos los prototipos en casa y podré enseñárselos. Sé que a mi tío Reg le interesarían, así que también podríamos invitarlo -declaró, mirando a

Candy-. Puedes encargarte de ello, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno, supongo que…

-Magnífico. En tal caso, ¿qué te parece mañana?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Pony entró en el despacho cuando Terry estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Ya sé -le dijo, antes de que él pudiera hablar- que te vas antes de tiempo.

-Sí -contestó él-. Tengo que marcharme a casa. El microondas tiene problemas.

Le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. A menudo había visto que otras personas se iban de repente para resolver algún problema en casa. Era algo que no gustaba a nadie, pero a él le agradaba la idea de que alguien que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo necesitara su ayuda.

Pony bajó la vista al teléfono y lo miró.

-¿Te ha llamado el microondas? -sacudió la cabeza-. Esto de la alta tecnología empieza a ponerme nerviosa.

-Pues no me ha telefoneado el microondas, aunque es una buena idea. Me ha llamado Candy.

Está intentando usar el microondas, pero cuando intenta conectarlo, el horno normal se interpone en su camino.

-¿Candy está en tu casa?

-Sí. Esta noche tenemos invitados.

También le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Era una de las cosas que hacían las parejas. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento. Quería demostrar a su familia lo que había hecho, y estaba impaciente por ver su reacción.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Pony, sorprendida.

-Sí, tenemos invitados. Quería que vinieran anoche, pero Candy insistió en que necesitaba por lo menos un día para organizar las cosas. A veces es un poco rara.

-Sí, qué rarezas tiene -dijo Pony con sarcasmo-. No será una fiesta de Navidad, ¿verdad?

-No, en realidad no -contestó, no muy convencido-. Digamos que nos vamos a reunir varias personas aprovechando las fiestas.

-Dios mío. ¿ Vais a cantar villancicos?

-Espero que no.

-Menos mal. Por lo menos hay una cosa que no ha cambiado.

Terry tenía un dúplex en una zona residencial de Calgary. Lo había elegido porque estaba bastante cerca del trabajo, y había encargado a un decorador que se lo amueblara. Dormía allí, pero por lo demás, pasaba menos de diez horas por semana en aquel lugar. Cuando no estaba en casa, no sabría describir cómo era.

Sin embargo, cuando entró a las seis en punto se dio cuenta en el acto de que no tenía el aspecto ni el olor acostumbrados.

Reconoció el aroma en cuanto entró. Era una mezcla muy navideña. Olía a pino fresco y a comida.

-¿Candy? -gritó a modo de saludo.

Candy salió de la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral y lo miró sorprendida.

-Oh. No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto.

Terry la miró y se sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

Llevaba otro de sus vestidos rojos, iba descalza y el pelo le caía alrededor de la cara.

Tenía un aspecto increíblemente acogedor y atractivo.

-No era necesario que vinieras corriendo -continuó- sólo porque tenga problemas con el microondas. Creo que podría habérmelas arreglado un rato más.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

-He pensado que era mejor venir cuanto antes -le explicó-. Además, tenía intención de salir pronto del trabajo, de todas formas, para echarte una mano.

-¿De verdad? Eso es muy amable por tu parte.

Terry pensó que no se sentía precisamente amable en aquel momento. Se sentía ardiente. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela y miró a su alrededor. No le sorprendió demasiado ver un árbol de Navidad completamente decorado en una esquina del salón.

La chimenea estaba encendida, todos los muebles brillaban y el ambiente era muy acogedor.

-Aunque veo que mi ayuda no te hace mucha falta -observó.

-Con el horno sí. Funciona perfectamente; tan bien que se pone en marcha cuando nadie se lo pide. Espero no haber roto nada. No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con aparatos tan modernos.

Terry le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Candy se quedó junto a él mientras examinaba los circuitos del microondas. Su aroma lo rodeaba, haciendo que le resultara difícil concentrarse, por lo que tardó más que de costumbre en hacer los ajustes necesarios.

-Es que este circuito es un prototipo -le explicó cuando terminó-. Cuando se construyan las casas nuevas, tendrán todo bien configurado, y no surgirán problemas tontos como éste.

-Oh -dijo Candy-. ¿Vas a mudarte a una de esas casas nuevas?

Terry dedicaba raras veces un segundo a pensar en su casa actual, y jamás había pensado en dónde viviría en el futuro. En aquel momento le daba, igual, siempre que

Candy estuviera allí.

-Es posible.

-Oh -repitió Candy. Sus miradas se encontraron. Las pupilas de los ojos de Candy estaban más dilatadas que antes, y el rubor de sus mejillas era más intenso.

También respiraba con más rapidez. Terry se preguntó si sería su cercanía la que la hacía reaccionar así. Esperaba que fuera el único motivo. Consideró brevemente la idea de apretar los labios contra la suave piel de su cuello para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Candy dio un paso atrás.

-Nos queda menos de una hora antes de que empiece a llegar la gente -dijo, nerviosa-. Si te vas a duchar, será mejor que lo hagas ahora.

Terry pensó en invitarla a la ducha, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento.

-Buena idea.

Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de baño.

El champú, el perfume y el secador de Candy estaban en un estante. Las toallas estaban húmedas, y conservaban su aroma. La idea de que hubiera estado desnuda en aquel lugar le resultaba más excitante que verla descalza. Era una pena que la ducha no fuera inteligente y no pudiera decirle qué le parecía el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Aunque, bien pensado, prefería averiguarlo por sí mismo.

No lo dudaba. Quería hacer con su duende navideño algo que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios. Ni con las navidades.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Era un trabajo más. Candy tuvo que recordárselo mientras examinaba la mesa.

Era un trabajo. Terry Grandchester era simplemente el hombre que la había contratado para que le organizara una comida.

Pero cuando Terry entró en el comedor unos minutos después, Candy se olvidó del trabajo, y prácticamente, de todo lo demás. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa amarilla, desabrochada. Tenía los calcetines en la mano. Hasta los dedos de sus pies eran atractivos, por no mencionar el ancho pecho que podía entrever.

-Tiene un aspecto impresionante -comentó, observando la comida-. ¿Lo has hecho todo tú sola?

-Yo sola, junto con los cocineros, los limpiadores y casi toda la ciudad –contestó con una sonrisa-. La próxima vez que decidas organizar una fiesta, será mejor que la planees con más de cuarenta y ocho horas de antelación. Sería mucho más fácil y mucho más barato.

-No tengo intención de organizar otra fiesta. De hecho, tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera he sido yo quien ha organizado ésta. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que fuera una fiesta hasta que me lo ha dicho Pony. Pensaba que, simplemente, iban a venir unas cuantas personas a cenar.

-Viene toda tu familia, así que es una fiesta. Lo asombroso es que vayan a asistir todos, a pesar de que no los has invitado con tiempo. María ha cancelado las entradas del teatro, Francine y Wally se van a perder la fiesta de la oficina de Wally, y

Karen ha tenido que renunciar a no sé qué reunión cosmológica para poder venir.

-Estupendo. Quiero que Karen esté aquí, para que conozca a Anthony. A lo mejor conecta cósmicamente con él y pone los pies en la tierra - observó la mesa-. La buena noticia es que aquí hay bastante comida para varios cientos de personas, y estoy seguro de que no hay ningún plato de pescado, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego que no.

-Estupendo -se volvió para mirarla-. Bueno, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Mejor si es algo técnico, porque no se me da bien cortar cosas, cocinarlas ni limpiarlas. Pero tengo mucho talento en otras cosas -añadió con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Candy se preguntó si Terry querría decir lo que ella había interpretado, y que no.

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece si pones algo de música? El equipo se niega a obedecer mis órdenes. Será que no le gusta mi voz.

-Eso es porque es un equipo de música normal y corriente. Para encenderlo, basta con pulsar el botón de encendido.

-No. se me había ocurrido -dijo Candy, con una sonrisa.

Estaba sacando una fuente de verduras de la nevera cuando el sonido de la música navideña llenó la casa. Terry entró en la cocina.

-¿Mejor así?

-Sí, gracias.

-De nada. Una cosa, ¿cuándo he comprado esa colección de música navideña? No sabía que la tuviera.

-No la tenías. La he traído yo.

-¿Y el árbol? ¿También lo has traído tú?

-No, he pedido que me lo trajeran.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-No sabía que existiera un servicio de reparto de árboles de Navidad a domicilio.

Con adornos y luces, es increíble.

-Hay empresas que llevan prácticamente cualquier cosa a domicilio, siempre que se pague -le comunicó Candy-. Esta fiesta no va a salir muy barata. Está la comida, los cocineros, la gente que ha estado limpiando… Ah, Y he tenido que comprar adornos navideños, porque aquí no había.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca los había necesitado. Piensas en todo, ¿verdad?

-Por eso los duendes somos muy caros.

-En fin, reconozco que se te da bien.

En sus ojos había un brillo que antes no estaba allí. El corazón de Candy se aceleró. Bajó la cabeza y se puso a colocar las verduras en la bandeja.

-Me gusta este trabajo. Y es divertido trabajar en tu cocina, por lo menos cuando los electrodomésticos no se amotinan.

-¿De verdad? La verdad es que no cocino demasiado. En realidad, en esta casa no se cocina nunca.

-Me lo imaginaba. El horno estaba lleno de polvo. Pero, aunque tú no cocines, a veces te preparará algo alguien, ¿no?

-No -observó las botellas de vino que había en la encimera-. ¿Quieres que las abra?

-Sí. ¿Quieres decir que nunca ha cocinado nadie aquí?

-No. Por lo menos, no que yo recuerde.

-¿Y eso?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Pero habrás tenido invitados más veces -insistió Candy.

-Bueno, han estado aquí varios compañeros de trabajo, pero hemos pasado todo el rato hablando de tecnología y tomando cerveza, y si teníamos hambre, pedíamos una pizza. Nunca se le ha ocurrido a nadie ponerse a cocinar.

El timbre sonó mientras Candy llevaba la bandeja a la mesa. Se alisó el vestido, se quitó el delantal y se puso los zapatos.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo? -preguntó a Terry.

-Te falta una cosa.

Dio un paso al frente, la rodeó con los brazos, y antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, la estaba besando apasionadamente. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, y Candy sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía, y en lo mucho que deseaba que aquello no terminara nunca.

Pero terminó muy pronto, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Supongo que será mejor que abramos -murmuró Terry contra sus labios. Se apartaron. Candy se quedó mirándolo, aún aturdida por el beso.

-Espera un momento -le dijo-. Estás manchado de carmín.

-Mejor. Así parece que vivimos juntos.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Era la una de la mañana cuando Candy y Terry se despidieron del último invitado y se dejaron caer en el sofá.

Todos los parientes de Terry habían hecho algún comentario entusiasta. Algunas personas felicitaron a Candy por la comida, otros intentaron convencerla de que podían tener un gato, y varios estuvieron observando maravillados los aparatos que había en toda la casa.

El comentario más sorprendente procedió de Judith, la tía de Terry, que les dijo lo mucho que le gustaba la blancura del lavabo.

Eleonor y Richard fueron los últimos en marcharse. Eleonor dio a Candy un prolongado abrazo antes de salir. Cuando le dio las gracias, Candy supo que no se refería sólo a la cena.

Terry se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

-Lo que menos me gusta de celebrar una fiesta en mi casa -comentó- es que no puedo marcharme cuando me apetece.

Candy pensó que era mejor así. Probablemente, si hubieran estado en otro sitio, se lo habría llevado a rastras después del beso que le había dado. Había pasado la mitad de la velada intentando no pensar en ello, y la otra mitad, pensando en ello de todas formas. y cada vez que miraba a Terry volvía a recordarlo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba apoyado en los cojines, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No creo que quisieras marcharte. Creo que te lo has pasado bien.

-Sí, es cierto. Excepto cuando mi tío Frank se ha puesto a hablar del apasionante mundo de las compañías de seguros

-rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Candy, despreocupado-. Se ha vuelto a poner esa horrible corbata azul, menos mal que le hemos comprado una nueva.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre? -preguntó Candy, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-.

¿Se te ha ocurrido ya algo para ella?

-No, pero se me ha ocurrido algo para mi tía Francine.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Un taladro reversible de velocidad variable, con batería.

Candy intentó imaginar a la siempre impecable Francine con un taladro en la mano, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. No ha dejado de jugar Con el mío. Aunque no estoy seguro de que supiera qué era. Por cierto, no parece que Anthony y Karen hayan congeniado.

Apenas han intercambiado un par de palabras.

-Pero se han ido juntos. Aún hay esperanza.

-Bueno, menos mal. ¿Te has fijado en María y Reg? Se han pasado toda la noche yendo de habitación en habitación, diciendo «encender luz» y «apagar luz».

-Todos se han quedado impresionados. Deberías haberles enseñado esta casa

hace años.

-No se me había ocurrido -le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla-. Lo que debería haber hecho es conseguir un duende navideño hace años.

Le acarició la cara, pasándole el pulgar por el labio. Amanda podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Poco a poco, Terry se acercó a ella y la besó.

Candy se recordó que era sólo un trabajo, pero le resultaba imposible pensar en el trabajo cuando las manos de Terry le recorrían la espalda.

Fueron bajando, hasta apoyar la cabeza en el brazo del sofá, sin dejar de besarse. Cuando por fin pararon para respirar, Candy estaba. tendida sobre él, y tenían los brazos y las piernas entrelazados.

Levantó la cabeza. Los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Se supone que nuestra relación es de negocios. Soy tu duende navideño, y…

-Ya lo sé, pero nunca había hecho el amor con un duende. ¿Crees que debería perderme esta experiencia?

Candy dudó. Sabía que Terry no se enfadaría si lo rechazaba. Diría algo como «es una pena» y nunca volvería a mencionar el incidente.

Pero estaba debajo de ella. Podía sentir su erección, y podía ver la pasión en sus ojos. No quería rechazarlo. En aquel momento lo deseaba más que nunca.

-No, creo que no deberías perderte la experiencia.

-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, porque no he podido pensar en otra cosa en toda la noche.

Volvió a besarla, apretándose contra ella, y a pesar de que estaban completamente vestidos, la sensación era tan excitante que Candy gimió, acercándose más. Terry empezó a luchar con la cremallera de su vestido, y al final tuvo que apartarse para ver lo que hacía.

-Mi siguiente invento -murmuró- será una cremallera activada por la voz.

Por fin consiguió desabrochar el cierre, y ayudó a Candy a incorporarse para que pudiera bajarse el vestido por los hombros, hasta la cintura. Le temblaban las manos, y cuando liberó sus senos del sujetador, sonrió complacido.

La acarició mientras ella le desabrochaba la camiseta. Candy estaba tan perdida en el placer que apenas se dio cuenta de que Terry intentaba seguir desnudándola.

-Tenemos que levantamos -le dijo-. No se me da muy bien desnudar a alguien en el sofá.

Se incorporó, pero en vez de dirigirse al dormitorio, como Candy esperaba, se tumbó en el suelo, arrastrándola.

-Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí, junto al árbol de Navidad -le explicó-. Me parece bastante… apropiado.

A Candy le daba igual dónde ocurriera, mientras ocurriera cuanto antes.

Lo ayudó a desnudarla, y rió cuando Terry se quejó de que nunca entendería cómo era posible ponerse unas medias.

Terry se arrodilló para desabrocharse los pantalones y después se tumbó a su lado, apretándose contra su cuerpo desnudo. Introdujo una mano entre sus piernas, y

Candy se arqueó contra él. Siguió acariciándola, hasta que ella sintió que no podía más y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis.

Después, Terry se apartó de ella para sacar un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón, que estaba en el sofá.

-Tú eres la que insiste en que es mejor planear las cosas con tiempo -le explicó al ver su mirada de sorpres. Ya te he dicho que he estado pensando en esto todo el rato.

Después de ponerse el preservativo, se tumbó sobre ella y la penetró. Se movían juntos, al principio lentamente, y cada vez más deprisa… Candy gemía de placer.

Después se quedaron abrazados en la alfombra, iluminados por las luces intermitentes del árbol.

-Me ha gustado -anunció Terry, satisfecho.

-A mí también -murmuró Candy.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Me alegro. Vamos a subir al dormitorio, a repetir. Y después podemos probar la cocina.

-¿Es que esto es una prueba de resistencia?

-¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas, tenemos toda la noche.

Candy pensó que tenían más tiempo aún. Tenían hasta la Nochebuena.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sí, ya lo sé -dijo Terry a Pony cuando entró en la oficina, tres días después-.

Llego un poco tarde, ¿verdad?

-¿Un poco? Son más de las once. Primero empiezas a marcharte a una hora razonable. Después empiezas a llegar a las tantas. ¿Cómo vas a seguir? A este paso, dejarás de venir.

-Me lo estoy pensando. Son las navidades. La gente tiene cosas que hacer en estas fechas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue contestar que hacer el amor con Candy durante toda la mañana, pero no le parecía la información más adecuada para Pony.

-Ya sabes, cosas. Y hoy también voy a salir antes de tiempo, así que si tengo alguna cita después de las tres, cancélala. Me voy de compras.

-¿De compras? -repitió Pony, atónita. ¿Te vas de compras?

-Sí. Le he dicho a Candy que le voy a echar una mano.

Sonrió al recordar la forma en que brillaron los ojos de Candy cuando se ofreció a acompañarla.

-A Candy, ¿eh? Parece que últimamente estáis pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

Terry asintió. Era cierto que habían estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos; todas las noches, desde que celebraron la fiesta en su casa. También pasaban juntos las tardes, viendo la televisión, repasando la lista de regalos, charlando y haciendo el amor.

Terry estaba disfrutando plenamente. Aquella relación no se parecía a ninguna de las que había mantenido. No se sentía obligado a estar con Candy, y sin embargo, le dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía, porque quería estar con ella. Nunca se enfadaba con él porque faltara a una cita, porque nunca olvidaba sus citas. Casi siempre llegaba con adelanto, impaciente por verla. Le gustaba ir a su casa y encontrarla allí, y le gustaba no tener que cenar solo.

-Con lo que sales últimamente, es un milagro que aún no hayamos tenido que cerrar la oficina -añadió Pony.

-No te preocupes. Pronto llegará la Navidad.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Terry se encogió de hombros. Después del día de Navidad no tendría que asistir a tantas fiestas. Tampoco estaría buscando regalos, ni intentando averiguar los gustos de la gente.

-Que las cosas volverán a la normalidad.

-¿Y Candy?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

Terry no había pensado con tanto adelanto. En aquel momento, le gustaba tener a Candy cerca, pero sabía que más tarde o más temprano desaparecería de su vida, como las otras mujeres. La idea lo asustaba, de modo que decidió no pensar en ello.

En aquel momento, todo era perfecto. Casi habían terminado de comprar los regalos… Su familia estaba muy contenta con él. Y lo que era mejor, al salir del trabajo estaba con Candy.

Sin duda, lo más inteligente que había hecho en su vida era buscarse un duendecillo navideño.

-Empiezo a tener la sensación de que esto está controlado -comentó Paty-. Ya están organizados los puestos del congreso del mes que viene, las cartas de VisTech ya están enviadas y tenemos los regalos de empresa de Dawson -bajó la mirada a las cajas-. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué una empresa de suministros para la construcción quiere regalar a sus contactos comerciales libros sobre las razas de caballos.

-Yo tampoco -murmuró Candy. En realidad, no estaba pensando en los caballos.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Terry, en el aspecto que tenía por la mañana después de la ducha. Sonrió, soñadora.

Paty se apoyó en el sofá y la miró.

-Estos últimos días hemos estado tan ocupadas que tengo la impresión de que te he visto muy poco.

-He estado haciendo muchas cosas.

Había estado organizando la fiesta de la oficina de Terry, terminando con las compras, empaquetando regalos… Y cuando tenía un momento libre lo pasaba con él.

-Desde luego, has estado haciendo muchas horas extras. Tantas que casi todos los días he llegado antes que tú, y eso que vives aquí.

Candy se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

-Es uno de los problemas de tener la oficina en casa. No hay intimidad.

-Soy tu mejor amiga. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa la intimidad, conmigo? Parece que tu relación con Terry ya no es estrictamente comercial.

-No exactamente -reconoció Candy.

-¿Qué te parece? Tú y yo, el mismo fin de semana.

-¿Quieres decir que Allistear y tú…?

-Por fin -confirmó, con un suspiro de satisfacción-. Antes estuvimos hablando de ello. Interminablemente. Estaba obsesionado con no ofenderme, y no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que significaba para él. Y después fue maravilloso. Claro que ya me lo imaginaba. Stear es tan… atractivo…

-¿Stear? -preguntó Candy, sorprendida. ¿Stear es atractivo?

-Desde luego que sí -contestó Paty, sonrojándose-. Va muy en serio. Hasta me ha invitado a conocer a su madre.

-¿De verdad?

Candy sonrió. Ella ya conocía a toda la familia de Terry.

-Sí. Tengo la impresión de que esto puede ser duradero.

Candy había estado demasiado ocupada y demasiado feliz para pensar en la duración de su aventura, pero las palabras de Paty la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Me gustaría estar tan segura como tú -murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Terry y tú pasáis todo el tiempo juntos.

-Ya lo sé. Probablemente es una tontería, pero Terry siempre me está recordando que soy un duende navideño.

-¿Y qué?

-Supongo que yo misma he empezado a creérmelo. A fin de cuentas, después de Nochebuena ya no haré las compras de Terry, ni lo acompañaré a las fiestas. Todo habrá terminado. Y ese momento está a punto de llegar. Sólo nos queda el regalo de su madre. Esta noche tenemos una fiesta en casa de Francine, después iremos a la fiesta de su empresa, y llegará la Nochebuena. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

-Creo que te preocupas por nada. No vas a dejar de ver a Terry sólo porque llegue la Navidad.

-Espero que tengas razón -contestó Candy, sin dejar de preocuparse de todas formas.

-Nunca pensé que ir de compras pudiera ser tan agotador -se lamentó Terry mientras se preparaban para ir a la fiesta de Francine-. ¿Qué estaría haciendo tanta gente en la calle? -continuó.

-Probablemente, comprar regalos de Navidad. Como nosotros.

-Pues deberían ser más organizados. Podrían haber comprado los regalos hace un mes.

-Tú no has terminado aún de comprar los regalos -le recordó-. Y no nos habríamos pasado todo el día dando vueltas si no fueras tan raro. Ya te he dicho que no existen los taladros reversibles de velocidad variable con el mango rosa.

-Mi tía Francine necesita un taladro y se viste de rosa muy a menudo.

-No importa. La gente no suele combinar la caja de herramientas con el vestuario.

-Oh -sonrió, la abrazó y se apartó para seguir vistiéndose-. Por lo menos, casi hemos acabado. Sólo nos queda pensar en algo para mi madre. No habrás tenido alguna idea brillante, ¿verdad? Además del aparato para hacer espaguetis, claro.

-No -reconoció Candy.

-Yo tampoco.

-Se nos está acabando el tiempo -le recordó Candy-. Será mejor que se nos ocurra algo esta misma noche.

-Desde luego, estamos en la recta final. Sólo nos queda una fiesta familiar, una fiesta de la oficina y un regalo.

Candy sintió un escalofrío, pero se dijo que no debía ser ridícula. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría después del día veinticinco.

-¿y después?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

-Todo volverá a la normalidad. Y menos mal. Tengo un montón de trabajo acumulado.

Candy volvió a estremecerse. La posibilidad de que terminara su maravillosa relación con Terry la horrorizaba.

-Es una especie e tradición familiar -le explicó Eleonor en la fiesta de Francine-.

María celebra la primera fiesta de la temporada, y Francine, la última antes de la Navidad. Después, el día de Navidad, todo el mundo viene a mi casa. Por cierto, ni que decir tiene que espero que vengas. ¿O vas a pasar el día con tu familia?

A Candy le habría encantado estar con su familia, pero el viaje era tan caro, y tenía tanto trabajo, que había decidido quedarse. Tenía intención de pasar el día con la familia de Paty, aunque no esperaba la invitación de Eleonor. Abrió la boca para aceptar, pero cambió de idea.

-No sé muy bien qué voy a hacer.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa. Terry ha cambiado mucho desde que has entrado en su vida.

Todo el mundo le comentaba continuamente que el cambio que había experimentado Terry desde que estaba con ella era sorprendente.

Se quedó mirando a Terry, que charlaba con su madre. Sí, tal vez hubiera entrado en su vida. Pero era probable que, como buen duende navideño, desapareciera de ella cuando terminaran las fiestas.

Terry la vio, sonrió y se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Ya lo tengo -le susurró al oído-. Ya tengo el regalo de Navidad de mi madre.

-¿Qué?

-Un collar de perlas. Ha comentado que se le ha roto el que le regaló mi padre, y me gustaría sustituirlo. Es un regalo bastante personal, ¿verdad?

-Es perfecto -contestó Candy conmovida.

-Entonces, ya está todo arreglado. Tenemos el último regalo. Lo hemos conseguido. Por fin ha terminado nuestra misión.

Parecía muy contento. Sin embargo, Candy tenía el corazón helado.

-Creo que ya está todo organizado -dijo Candy a Pony dos días antes de la

fiesta-. Decoraré esto un poco más cuando llegue el momento, pero es lo único que queda por hacer. La comida, los camareros y los músicos ya están contratados, y casi todos los invitados han confirmado su asistencia.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo. Va a ser una fiesta increíble.

-Eso espero. Van a venir todas las personas a las que Terry quiere impresionar.

Me sorprende un poco. El veintitrés de diciembre no es el día más adecuado para una fiesta de empresa.

-Todos vienen por Terry -le explicó Pony-. Haga lo que haga, cae bien a la gente.

Hasta me cae bien a mí, a pesar de lo difícil que es trabajar con él. Claro que es mucho más humano desde que te conoce. Candy se sonrojó.

-No creo que yo…

-Claro que sí. Lo has sacado de esta oficina, al mundo real. Eso le ha venido muy bien. y has hecho que vea más a su familia. Los tenía muy abandonados. Eso también le ha venido bien. Pero no sé muy bien si te habrá venido bien a ti.

Candy sintió una punzada de aprensión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te has enamorado de él, ¿verdad?

Candy fue a negarlo, pero no le salían las palabras. No tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo Pony, suspirando-. Él también te quiere mucho. Lo sé. Y te necesita, por lo menos ahora. Pero no sé muy bien qué pasará cuando terminen las fiestas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -repitió Candy.

Candy tragó saliva.

-No me gustaría desilusionarte, y no me quiero meter en tu vida, pero hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Terry. Es cierto que nunca lo había visto comportarse así, pero estamos en navidades. Siempre se pone muy raro por estas fechas. Claro que eso no significa gran cosa, porque ya es muy raro normalmente.

-Pony…

-Lo que intento decirte es que este Terry que está interesado por ti, que te dedica todo el tiempo que puede y que quiere estar contigo no es el Terry al que estoy acostumbrada. El Terry que conozco pasa casi todo el tiempo en el trabajo, y no piensa en otra cosa.

Candy recordó que Susana le había dicho algo parecido: que, simplemente, se olvidaba de ella.

-Sólo quería advertirte -añadió Pony- que debes estar preparada… por si eso ocurre. No es que Terry sea una mala persona. No tiene intención de herir a nadie, y nunca lo haría a propósito. Simplemente, es un despistado, hasta el punto de no fijarse en lo que sienten los que lo rodean.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Candy, con una sonrisa nerviosa-. No tienes por qué preocuparte, ¿recuerdas? Los duendes sabemos cuidarnos.

-Eso espero. Ah, y si eso te facilita el trabajo, debo decirte que estoy deseando que alguien me regale una botella de coñac por Navidad.

Aquella tarde, cuando Candy llegó a casa de Terry se sentía cansada y deprimida. Habían planeado pasar una velada tranquila. Terry la saludó con un beso, y Candy se aferró fuertemente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó él-. Pareces muy cansada.

A Candy le conmovió que lo hubiera notado, pero se sintió furiosa consigo por haberse conmovido.

-Lo estoy. En estas fechas no paro. Me paso el día de un lado a otro, pensando en regalos de Navidad, comprándolos, organizando fiestas, asistiendo a ellas… Deberías ver mi piso. Ni siquiera tengo sitio para moverme. A veces, las navidades pueden conmigo.

-Conmigo también, pero alégrate. Pronto habrá terminado todo, y las cosas volverán a su cauce.

-¿Por qué llevas puesto el abrigo? -preguntó Candy, intentando hablar de

cualquier cosa que no fuera el fin de su relación-. Creía que nos íbamos a quedar aquí.

-No podemos. Aún nos queda un… negocio pendiente.

-¿Es necesario? -preguntó con desmayo.

-No hay más remedio. Vamos, es el último acontecimiento navideño al que vas a tener que asistir. Venga, vístete y vámonos.

Un rato después, cuando Terry detuvo el coche, Candy seguía pensando en las advertencias de Pony. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntar adónde iban. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido delante de un edificio de oficinas.

-¿Es aquí a donde vamos?

-Sí -contestó Terry-. Ven.

Candy dudó. El edificio parecía vacío.

-Pero…

Terry hizo caso omiso de sus protestas, la llevó al ascensor y pulsó el botón del segundo piso.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te has equivocado de dirección? -insistió ella.

-Completamente.

El ascensor se abrió en un pasillo. Josh la guió por él, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cristal. De repente, Candy vio la inscripción: «C&P Executive Services».

-¿Qué? -exclamó, atónita.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad -le explicó Terry-. Me habría gustado envolverlo, pero es un poco difícil envolver una oficina.

-¿Una oficina? ¿Me vas a regalar una oficina?

-Sí -contestó Terry, con una sonrisa radiante-. Hasta he instalado una cerradura con reconocimiento de voz. Está codificada para obedecer tu voz y la de Paty.

Adelante, abre.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo Candy, aturdida-. Abrir.

La puerta se abrió.

-No es demasiado grande -le dijo Terry mientras pasaban por la zona de recepción-. Pero es bastante más grande que tu casa.

La oficina tenía el tamaño perfecto. A la entrada había un recibidor. Al fondo tenía un almacén, y también había una zona de trabajo cuadrada, bastante grande, y dos despachos. Estaba completamente amueblada; hasta había un armario lleno de material de papelería.

-Todo esto es de mi familia -le explicó Terry-. Ya sé que dijiste que no querías que te regalaran nada, pero no conseguí convencerlos para que no lo hicieran, así que por fin cedí y les dije que te regalaran material de oficina. Aunque mi tía Judith te ha comprado papel higiénico para todo un año.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte -dijo Candy, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción.

-Aún no has visto lo mejor.

La llevó a uno de los despachos y le señaló la puerta de madera. En ella ponía «Candice White» en letras de molde.

-Es lo que me dijiste que querías -le recordó Terry-. Un despacho con tu nombre en la puerta. Por supuesto, si te vas de aquí alguna vez te tendrás que llevar la puerta.

-Oh, Terry -murmuró Candy, tan fascinada que apenas podía hablar-. ¿Has hecho esto sólo en una semana?

-Ya te dije que, cuando sé lo que quiero, soy muy rápido.

-Desde luego que sí. Muchísimas gracias. No sé cómo…

Terry rió y se apoyó en la pared, arrastrándola hacia sí.

-¿Significa eso que te ha gustado?

-¿Que si me ha gustado? -tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó-. Me ha encantado.

-Me alegro. Pero… ¿te parece un regalo bastante personal?

-Desde luego que sí.

Al día siguiente, Candy fue con Paty a enseñarle su nuevo local.

-Tiene pagado el alquiler de seis meses -le explicó-. Si el negocio sigue prosperando como hasta ahora, no creo que nos resulte difícil pagarlo.

-Es asombroso -murmuró Paty, pasando la mano por una mesa-. Espero que le hayas hecho un buen regalo de Navidad.

-Sí -contestó Candy, sonriendo satisfecha-. Le he regalado una fotografía de toda su familia. No es exactamente una sorpresa, porque tuve que reunirlos a todos para sacarla. Fue toda una aventura. Alaina me llamó por teléfono cuatro veces para averiguar qué se habían puesto los demás. Francine insistió en vestirse de rosa. Judith se puso un vestido rojo, así que insistió en que no quería estar cerca de ella. Eliza se quería llevar todos los gatos. Afortunadamente, Terry le quitó la idea de la cabeza.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando pronunció el nombre de su amado.

-Desde luego, nos habíamos equivocado con él -dijo Paty-. Igual que yo me había equivocado con Stear.

-No estoy tan segura.

-Oh, no. No seguirás con esa tontería del duende navideño, ¿ verdad?

-La verdad es que .sí.

-Pues deja de pensar esa bobada. Estoy segura de que Terry siente algo por ti.

Siempre estáis juntos. Hasta te ha regalado una oficina.

-Oh, ya sé que siente algo por mí. Por lo menos de momento. Pero no estoy muy segura de que vaya a durar. No deja de decir que está deseando que acabe todo esto.

Te aseguro que como me vuelva a llamar duende, o como vuelva a intentar animarme diciendo que todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco, le doy un puñetazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no formo parte de su normalidad. Me contrató para un trabajo. Sí, la atracción es mutua, y sí, nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. Pero después de las fiestas ya no me necesitará. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

-Candy…

-No quiero que me vuelvan a dejar. Ya fue bastante terrible que Dwight y Kyle decidieran que ya no me necesitaban. No estoy muy segura de querer quedarme cruzada de brazos, esperando a que Terry me diga lo mismo.

-Sabes que eso no va a ocurrir.

-Ya lo sé. Y a lo mejor me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Pero quiero estar preparada.

Candy pasó los dos días siguientes sumida en una actividad frenética, preparando la fiesta de Terry, ayudando a Paty con otras dos fiestas y mudándose a su nueva oficina. No dejaba de intentar convencerse de que todo marchaba muy bien entre Terry y ella, pero se le caía el alma a los pies cada vez que él le recordaba que era un duende.

En la fiesta de la oficina de Terry, tomó la decisión.

No era que las cosas no marcharan bien; de hecho, probablemente era una de las mejores fiestas que había organizado. Hasta asistieron algunos de los familiares de

Terry. Karen se presentó del brazo de Anthony.

Hasta Terry parecía estar pasándolo bien. Iba de un lado a otro, explicando a todo el mundo cómo funcionaba cada aparato. Presentó a Candy a todo el mundo, afirmando que ella era la responsable de aquella maravilla.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Terry estaba extasiado.

-Todo ha salido a pedir de boca -dijo a Candy, mientras volvían a su casa-. Hank dice que ha tenido que insistir a muchos compradores para que vuelvan en horario de oficinas. Además, tengo regalos personales para todo el mundo. Nunca me había sentido tan emocionado por la Navidad desde que era un niño. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento de abrir los regalos. Espero que a todos les guste lo que les hemos comprado.

-Les encantará. Y lo mejor de todo es que casi todas las ideas las has tenido tú.

-Es verdad. Pero no lo habría conseguido sin mi duende navideño.

Amanda lo miró, muy seria.

-Eso es lo que me consideras, ¿verdad? Un duende navideño.

-Por supuesto. Mi propio duende navideño. ACandy se levantó. Sabía que había llegado el momento.

-Pues este duende se tiene que ir.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas?

-Al Polo Norte -le recordó-. Ese era nuestro trato, ¿recuerdas? Después de las fiestas volvería al Polo Norte.

-Pero…

-Es más de medianoche. Ya estamos en Nochebuena. Tengo que volver al Polo.

-Ya lo sé, pero… -se pasó la mano por el pelo-. No tenía intención… quiero decir, no esperaba que…

-¿Qué esperabas, entonces? He hecho todo lo que se esperaba de mí. Hemos comprado los regalos. Todos están empaquetados. La fiesta de la oficina ha terminado.

Me he hecho pasar por tu pareja. Fue para eso para lo que me contrataste, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Así que ya no necesitas un duende navideño.

Terry la miró a los ojos. Después, bajó los párpados.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo lentamente. Candy se sintió profundamente desilusionada.

No esperaba que Terry reaccionase de otra forma, pero, sin embargo, aún le quedaba cierta esperanza.

Hasta aquel momento. Respiró profundamente.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. La oficina es preciosa, y has hecho mucho por mi negocio, por no hablar de la experiencia que tengo ahora en hacer compras. Y me ha gustado mucho conocer a tu familia.

-Sí. A mí también.

Terry la miraba desconcertado, como si un camión acabara de atropellarlo y no supiera muy bien qué había pasado.

También era así como Candy se sentía. Lo besó en la mejilla, tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Paty.

Entregó a Candy una taza de té, se sentó en una silla de la cocina y se quedó mirándola con incredulidad.

-¿Has roto con él sólo porque es Nochebuena? -añadió.

-No he roto con él, exactamente. Lo nuestro ha terminado, eso es todo. Era un trabajo, y acababa el veinticuatro.

-No era sólo un trabajo. Prácticamente estabais viviendo juntos.

-Ya lo sé.

-y no tengo la impresión de que él quisiera romper.

Candy recordó la mirada de Terry.

-No, yo tampoco.

-Así que él quería seguir contigo, y tú querías seguir con él. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Era necesario. De todas formas, todo iba a terminar. ¿Y sabes cómo terminaría?

Simplemente, se olvidaría de mí. Volvería a hundirse en el trabajo, y no tendría intención de hacerme daño, pero me lo haría.

-¿Y esto no te hace daño?

-Es mejor que la alternativa -contestó Candy, enjugándose las lágrimas-. No podría soportar seguir con él y ver cómo iba distanciándose poco a poco.

-No estás segura de que eso fuera a pasar.

-Sí y tú también. Tú eres la que decía que la gente no cambia.

-A lo mejor me equivocaba. Igual que me equivoqué con Stear.

-No te equivocaste con Terry.

Tomó un trago de té, pero no la ayudó a entrar en calor. Se sentía helada. Como si estuviera en el Polo Norte.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

¿El sábado?

-preguntó Terry, al teléfono-. No sé si el sábado es posible, mamá.

Tengo que…

-La imagen de una mujer rubia cruzó su mente. No, ya no tenía que preguntarle si estaba libre.

-De acuerdo -añadió-. El sábado me parece bien.

-¿Y Candy? -preguntó Eleonor-. ¿Crees que…?

-No. Candy no estará.

La madre de Terry guardó silencio durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a hablar, sonaba preocupada.

-No la hemos visto en mucho tiempo, desde antes de Navidad. Ya es cinco de enero. No creo que siga con su familia.

-No creo -murmuró Terry.

Eleonor se aclaró la garganta.

-No habréis… roto, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente -murmuró Terry-. Pero ya no nos vemos.

No habían roto, porque no había nada que romper. Era un trabajo que había terminado, simplemente.

-¿Por qué? No la habrás engañado, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

No podía imaginar estar con otra mujer.

-¿Entonces qué?

-No puedo seguir hablando. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo con odio. No sabía qué pasaba con su familia. Querían que tuviera una relación, y la había tenido. Era cierto que no había sido una relación, en realidad, pero ellos no lo sabían. No entendía por qué no se daban por satisfechos y se olvidaban de Candy. Así, él también podría olvidarla.

Era lo que quería. Era lo que esperaba. A lo largo de su vida, siempre se había olvidado de sus relaciones. Hasta se había olvidado a veces de su familia. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su duende navideño.

Hacía dos semanas que había visto a Candy por última vez, y habían sido las dos peores semanas de su vida. La primera vez que se despertó sin ella tuvo que reprimirse para no llamarla por teléfono. Además, no sabía qué decirle. Ella tenía razón. El trabajo había terminado. Ya no les quedaban regalos personales por comprar, ni fiestas que organizar. Ya no necesitaba un duende navideño.

Se pasó el día de Navidad aturdido. Tuvo que esforzarse para sonreír cuando sus parientes abrieron los regalos y se deshicieron en agradecimientos. Por supuesto, todos le preguntaron por Candy.

Les dijo que estaba fuera de la ciudad. No tenía por qué estropear aquel día a su familia anunciando que ya no estaba con ella.

Pensaba que, después de las navidades, Candy desaparecería de su cabeza.

Pero no. había sido así. Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo, pero tampoco le sirvió de nada. Era ridículo. Había pasado gran parte de su vida olvidándose de todo el mundo, y de repente no podía olvidar a aquella mujer.

Tomó el marco que tenía en la mesa. Era el regalo que le había hecho Candy, una fotografía de toda su familia. La observó detenidamente, pasando un dedo por su propio rostro. La única persona que faltaba era Candy.

Dejó la fotografía en la mesa, enfadado con el mundo en general.

-¡Pony! -bramó.

Su secretaria entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Tienes esas especificaciones técnicas que te he pedido?

-No, claro que no. Me las has pedido hace diez minutos.

-Las necesito ahora.

-Lo que necesitas ahora no es precisamente una hoja de datos -le dijo Pony, desafiante-. y como vuelvas a gritarme te vas a tragar todos los papeles que tienes en la mesa. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Últimamente estás inaguantable.

Desde las navidades. ¿Por qué? Creía que a todos tus parientes les habían encantado tus regalos.

-Sí, les encantaron -dijo con la sombra de una sonrisa-. Les parecieron muy personales.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Era lógico que les gustaran. Los había empaquetado un duende navideño.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada. Hace frío, todo está lleno de nieve y... y no me gusta el mes de enero.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Te compro un billete para el próximo avión que salga hacia febrero?

-No.

No creía que febrero le fuera a gustar más que enero.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué mes prefieres?

-No lo sé, pero éste no me gusta.

-¿Qué te parece diciembre?

-No estuvo mal.

-¡Vamos, Terry! En diciembre fuiste más feliz que en toda tu vida. Empezaste a ponerte así cuando llegó el día de Nochebuena y rompiste con Candy.

-No rompimos -espetó-. Era un trabajo, simplemente. Terminó en el plazo acordado. En Nochebuena.

-Así que para ti Candy era sólo una empleada.

-Claro que no. Era mucho más que eso. Era muy especial.

-Creo que para ella tú también eras muy especial. De hecho, aunque en este momento no alcanzo a comprender sus motivos, yo diría que Candy está enamorada de ti.

-¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué me dejó?

-Porque no pensaba que tú sintieras lo mismo.

-Claro que sentía lo mismo -dijo Terry sin pensarlo.

-¿Se lo dijiste a ella alguna vez?

-Claro que no, ¿cómo se lo iba a decir? No sabía lo que sentía.

-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Terry miró el teléfono de reojo. Poco a poco, empezó a sonreír.

-Lo primero que voy a hacer es llamar a mi madre. Creo que merece saber toda la historia. Y después voy a hacer a Candy un regalo muy personal. Espero que le guste.

-El negocio marcha viento en popa -comentó Paty-. Nos va a resultar muy fácil pagar el alquiler de este sitio y sacar un par de buenos sueldos.

-Me alegro -dijo Candy, sombría.

Ya no estaba segura de que le gustara aquella oficina. Todo le recordaba a Terry, desde la nieve en el alféizar de la ventana hasta la cara de Paty. Sacudió la cabeza.

Ya iba siendo hora de que empezara a reponerse.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? -preguntó Paty, con un suspiro.

La respuesta era muy sencilla: porque en su casa no se sentía mejor. De hecho, se sentía peor aún. El piso estaba vacío sin las cosas de la oficina, y los parientes de Terry no paraban de llamar y dejarle mensajes en el contestador. Candy no les había devuelto ninguna de las llamadas.

La única persona que no había llamado era Terry. No esperaba que lo hiciera, pero no podía perder la esperanza.

Acababa de llegar a casa, y estaba preparándose un té cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cuando abrió, se encontró a Terry en el descansillo. Tenía el abrigo abierto y el pelo revuelto, y no llevaba corbata. En cuanto lo vio, Candy sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al final, Terry se aclaró la garganta.

-Me he quedado pasmado, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-Más o menos.

De repente, Candy vio a varios de sus parientes detrás de él.

-¿Qué…? -balbuceó.

-He venido a traerte un regalo de Navidad -dijo Terry-. Sé que es un poco tarde, pero espero que te guste.

-Oh. ¿Y te has traído a toda la familia para hacerme el regalo?

-No había más remedio. Todos me han ayudado a elegirlo. No esperaba que esto se convirtiera en una reunión multitudinaria, pero le conté a mi madre toda la historia, ella llamó a Annie y Annie a Louise y Karen, y… -se encogió de hombros-. De repente, se presentó todo el mundo.

-Oh.

Candy no sabía qué pensar. Quería que Terry pasara más tiempo con su familia, pero tenía la impresión de que el resultado de sus esfuerzos había sido exagerado.

-¿Queréis pasar? -acertó a decir, echándose a un lado.

-No, no van a pasar -dijo Terry.

Entró en la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-Yo voy a pasar -continuó-. Ellos van a esperar en la cafetería de enfrente. Hay algunas cosas que se deben hacer en privado, y ésta es una de ellas. Ya vendrán después. O por lo menos, es posible que vengan, según cómo vayan las cosas. En fin, para empezar, debo decirte que mi familia lo sabe todo sobre ti.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Candy, con un hilo de voz.

-Les he contado toda la historia.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. No les ha hecho mucha gracia. Mi madre me ha dicho que mi conducta es reprobable. Annie me ha dicho que soy un imbécil. Eliza me ha dicho que se alegra de que no tenga un gato porque soy demasiado insensible para poder cuidarlo. Y

Karen me ha dicho que no estoy conectado con el universo, o algo parecido. Y eso ha sido sólo el principio. En fin, supongo que me lo merecía. A fin de cuentas, sólo un imbécil contrataría a una persona para que averiguase cosas personales sobre su familia. y chantajear a alguien para que finja una relación es peor aún.

-En realidad no fue un chantaje, sino una extorsión -corrigió Candy-. y creo que yo usé la misma táctica contigo -miró la puerta con aprensión-. ¿Por eso ha venido toda tu familia? ¿Para decirme personalmente lo reprobable que les parece mi conducta?

-Claro que no. Les he dicho que toda la culpa ha sido mía, y es cierto.

Prácticamente, te obligué a representar el papel.

-Ya, pero ¿entiende tu familia que…?

-No te preocupes, no están enfadados contigo, ni nada así. Hasta se les ha pasado el enfado conmigo. Les he hecho ver que sólo intentaba hacerlos felices y darles lo que querían, y parece que ha funcionado.

A Candy no le sorprendió oír aquello. Terry podía convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa con su encanto.

-¿Por eso me dejaste? -añadió-. ¿Porque tú también piensas que soy un imbécil?

-No te dejé exactamente. El trabajo terminó. eso es todo. Era tu duende navideño, y decías que ya no necesitarías un duende después de Navidad.

-No. Fuiste tú quien lo dijo. Y pensé que tenías razón. Tenías razón en todo lo demás…

-frunció el ceño-. Bueno, en casi todo lo demás. Sigo pensando que a mi madre no le habría gustado el aparato ése para hacer pasta casera.

-Tal vez no, pero…

-Sin embargo, en una cosa no tenías razón. Sí que te necesito. No puedes imaginar lo mal que me he sentido sin ti. Hasta me sentía fatal en Navidad, a pesar de que a todos les gustaron mis regalos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Les parecieron muy personales. ¿Cómo no iban a serlos? Cuando los elegí tenía un duende al lado.

-Terry…

-He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esto -interrumpió él-, y por fin me he dado cuenta de que no sólo necesito un duende navideño en vísperas de Navidad. Lo necesito todo el año. Durante todos los años de mi vida.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, sacó una caja envuelta en papel con motivos navideños y se la entregó.

-Si te digo que te deseo y que te necesito y que te amo -continuó Terry-, y que me esforzaré mucho por dejar de ser un imbécil, ¿crees que considerarías la posibilidad de aceptar el trabajo?

Candy estaba demasiado aturdida para entender lo que Terry le decía. Se quedó mirándolo, y después bajó la vista a la caja. Era pequeña y cuadrada, del tamaño justo.

-Creo que deberías abrir eso antes de contestar -añadió Terry.

Candy no se atrevía a abrir el paquete. Se dijo que con Terry Grandchester era imposible prever nada. Era posible que le estuviera regalando un aparato para hacer espaguetis en miniatura, y no lo que ella creía que contenía la caja.

Quitó el papel con cierta aprensión y abrió la cajita. El brillo del diamante amenazó con cegarla.

-Oh, Terry

-murmuró-. Es… mmm ah, no sé qué decir. Pues… pues…

-Bueno, por favor, di algo -interrumpió Terry-. Me estoy volviendo loco. Di «sí», o «no», o «lárgate de aquí, imbécil», o cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes así, porque no puedo

-Sí -dijo Candy, sonriendo radiante-. Aunque creo que la respuesta adecuada es «sí, gracias, me encantaría…»

-Bueno, vale. Ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos, ¿no? Y esta vez de verdad

-la tomó entre sus brazos-. Me alegro de que hayamos resuelto esto, creía que iba a tener que implorar mucho más.

Se inclinó para besarla, y Candy se entregó apasionadamente.

-Oh, Terry, te amo tanto… -murmuró.

-y yo a ti.

Candy empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, pero se detuvo, lo tomó de la mano y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.

-Ven -le dijo-. Quiero enseñarte cómo celebramos los duendes los compromisos.

A mitad de camino, Terry se detuvo.

-¿y mi familia? Nos están esperando. ¿No crees que deberíamos…?

-Desde luego que no.

Había ciertos momentos que se debían pasar en familia, pero aquél no era uno de ellos.


End file.
